Naruto's Legacy
by Proto Theory
Summary: After coming back from a mission, Naruto is exiled from Konoha. His life now in a turmoil, he's forced to leave the very village he loves. Naruto promises everyone that his Nindo hasn't and won't change, and that he'll become Hokage, and change everyone's mind about him. Before he leaves, Kakashi tells Naruto to go to Uzushiogakure, his clan's village. Naruto sets out on a new life
1. Exiled! Farewell Uzumaki Naruto!

_**/!\ Before you read the story, please take a minute to read this note if you have heard of this story before, and if you know the author xXRedTokyoXx. You may be wondering why I have this story that belonged to the author xXRedTokyoXx. I know that author personally and they were the only one, out of everybody that I knew, that read and wrote fanfictions. I use the past tense because xXRedTokyoXx no longer writes fanfiction. The account is completely empty as well. Like I said, I knew the author personally, and they gave me the rights to all of their stories through their Google Drive, and said I could do whatever I wanted with them. I asked xXRedTokyoXx why he stopped writing, and he just said he was done. I honestly don't know why he stopped, but he says he may come back or whatever, but I could have his stories. So in an effort to keep most of his stories unedited, I'm only uploading one of his stories that many people liked, and I chose this one. I've read his stories, since I know him, and I like them, but I only want to upload one of his stories, in case he comes back. Anyway... I'm kinda writing Naruto's Legacy now, so I may change some things here and there. I'll leave his old author notes in tact. Chapters 1-5 are all his original works. From Chapter 6 and on, I'm gonna be writing the story. I might change some things to my liking, that might piss you guys off, but he said I could have the story soooo... Yeah... Oh and if you don't know xXRedTokyoXx or this story and you read this note, even though I told you to skip it if you didn't know this story or the old author, well then you have absolutely no idea what I'm going on about, so quit wasting time and read!**_

_**Anyway. Enjoy the story! /!\**_

_What's going on guys! Welcome to "Naruto's Legacy"_

_I hope you'll enjoy the story. It's Rated-M for basic things like violence, suggestive themes, language, etc..._

_I really hope you all will enjoy this story. So lets get this underway!_

_I do not own Naruto or any of its trademarks. Naruto and all relating trademarks belong to Masashi Kishimoto, T.V Tokyo and partners. This fanfiction is my property and is uploaded solely for entertainment!_

"Character speaking"

'Character thinking'

"**Non-human speaking**"

**Chapter 1**

**Exiled! Farewell Uzumaki Naruto!**

]]] Council Room [[[

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby exiled from Konohagakure No Sato, under the crimes of assaulting, and attempting to murder, a fellow Konoha shinobi."

Uzumaki Naruto stood with his head down, holding back tears from what he just heard, as he stood before the council of Konoha,which consisted of shinobi and citizens alike; along with the Tsunade, Kakashi and a few other clan heads that he knew.

"But...I didn't mean to..."

Naruto choked the words out in a pleading manner. His words only affected Tsunade, Kakashi and only a few other elders, but absolutely none of the civilian leaders.

Naruto looked up at Homura, who was the one telling him his punishment, and once again tried to reason with him; along with Tsunade chiming in to support him.

"Homura-san, Naruto is right. Under his circumstances, the Kyuubi has it's own conscious and it took control of his body."

Homura turned to look at Tsunade and stared at her, stroking his beard as he pondered the thought. He closed his eyes and slightly tilted his head and tilted it back in a thinking motion and said,

"Well, that is true..."

Naruto grew a faint smile, but it was short lived when some of the other elders voiced in.

"That's not relevant. The boy should have kept his emotions in check!"

Another elder, a civilian one, shouted in as well.

"Let's not forget that he also failed to retrieve the Uchiha. Now that boy has been gone for years! He's planning to strike Konoha and it's the Uzumaki's fault!"

At the last comment, the entire council broke out into an uproar on the matter before Tsunade slammed her fist down, cracking her side of the round table, shocking and frightening everyone in the meeting.

"Everybody, shut up! This matter won't be done anytime soon and the right, justified, thing will be done."

As she spoke about justice she gave Naruto a look that held deep emotion. A look that promised Naruto she wouldn't let him be exiled. His heart warmed slightly as he saw her efforts and stood in silence, knowing he couldn't do anything and had to put his faith in Tsunade. A cane was slammed down onto the floor; getting everyone's attention to the owner of the cane.

"...Uzumaki Naruto's exile is completely uncalled for. The boy should remain in Konoha..."

Everyone in the room was shocked, their mouths agape. After a few scoffs of disbelief, a council member spoke.

"Danzo...? You of all people?! You think this demon brat should stay...?!"

Naruto cringed at the nickname he was given ever since he was a child, although it recently stopped, but now it was back. Tsunade, seeing Naruto cringe, became infuriated and slammed her fist down again. She glared at the council member, her killing intent at a dangerous level.

"Watch your mouth! He's not a demon!"

The council member scoffed but returned to the back of his chair in silence. Danzo spoke again, wanting to elaborate on his reasoning.

"Uzumaki Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed within him. The Kyuubi is a very powerful thing and we cannot let it out of Konoha's sight or grasp. We need it. How could we let such a powerful beast roam freely? We need it for our own power."

Tsunade grit her teeth in anger before shouting at Danzo.

"Stop speaking about Naruto as if he's some sort of tool! He's a human! One of our own shinobi!"

"That's exactly why he needs to be banished."

Everyone turned to the right side of meeting table to see all of the civilian leaders glaring. The man in the middle stood up and continued to speak.

"That demon child is not worth all the damage! He bears nothing but trouble! He even attacked his own partner! He needs to be banished!"

The council erupted to another uproar until Homura stood up, hand raised, and spoke.

"It's a vote then. All in favor of the exile of Uzumaki Naruto, raise your hand..."

Tsunade looked in disbelief at the entire civilian side raise their hands. Lots of the clan elders raised theirs too, but almost all of the bigger clan's leaders didn't vote for the exile as they had come to like Naruto and they could clearly see that the council sincerely wanted to get Naruto out of their sight for wrong personal reasons.

"Then it's settled. By majority vote. Uzumaki Naruto. You are banished from Konohagakure. Relinquish your Konoha protector and leave the village by 7:00 A.M tomorrow morning. Pack your belongings and go."

Naruto's world almost fell apart. He was exiled from the village he loved. The village that held all of his loved ones. Never in his life did he think he would be banished. He had just returned to Konoha a few weeks ago, maybe a month, and now he had to leave. Everything around him became silent as his mind numbed. The quiet sobs of Tsunade could be heard in between the skidding of the chairs as the council members left, leaving only the ones who cared for Naruto to stare in shock and anger. Kakashi rose and walked over to Naruto, but before he could say anything, Naruto turned around and walked out of the council room; a faint trail of tears behind him.

]]] Streets of Konoha [[[

Word had already gotten out as villagers began to whisper and murmur amongst themselves as Naruto walked by. He could hear their silent voices and feel their deep stares. Mixed with so many negative emotions, Naruto began to walk faster, and faster, and faster, until he was running to his apartment. Tears welling up on the rim of his eyes. He just wanted the stares and hate to be gone. He wanted to be accepted so bad.

]]] Naruto's Apartment [[[

Naruto slammed the door shut as he put his back against the door. He was breathing heavily, panting, trying to get as much air as he could into his lungs. He tired himself out from running away from the states and whispers of the villagers.

After stabilizing himself he slowly began to walk forward. He stopped at the side of his bed and dropped down to his knees to get closer to the bottom of his bed. He pulled out a sealing scroll, rose up to his feet and stared at the scroll.

"So...this is really it..huh? I'm really banished from Konoha...?"

He swallowed the sick feeling he had deep inside his throat and coughed a bit as a few tears dropped down. He rubbed his eyes dry and scanned the room around him for the things he thought he would need. He opened the scroll and made a small sign before a few circles opened up, horizontally, on the scroll. He walked to his dresser and took the photo and frame that held the first Team Seven photo he had. He faintly smiled before packing it into the scroll. He grabbed instant ramen noodles, his pajamas, and finally a few ninja tools and stored them into the scroll, finally sealing and rolling it back up before setting down onto the dresser and heading to his bed.

Naruto dropped down onto his bed, his back on the mattress and his right arm covering his eyes. In his head he could hear the Kyuubi speak.

"**So you're banished from this village that holds no care for you, and yet I can sense you still hold the entire village dear to you. Hah... You're the strangest person alive.**"

Naruto bit his lip in anger and spoke back to the Kyuubi in his mind.

'...Shut it... What do you know about the bonds I have for this village...? Whether they like me or not... I love this village and I'll change their minds... Somehow...just... Somehow...'

"**...Hmph...**"

After the Kyuubi grunted, Naruto could feel him disappear from his mind and Naruto drifted off to his final sleep in Konoha.

]]] Konoha Main Gates [[[

Naruto was gingerly walking towards the village gates of Konoha. It was around 6:45 A.M, but even then, Konoha was bustling loudly with it's residents; shinobi and civilian alike. As Naruto treaded down the path towards the main roads, he could feel the stares from many of the people. Some of them, every once in awhile, were looks of sympathy. Not everyone in the village hated Naruto and some, even if they weren't fond of Naruto, thought exile was too much. He kept his head lowered down as he walked down the path and up the stairs towards the village's entrance gates. As he got closer he could see familiar faces at the front entrance. Tsunade, Shizune, Guy, Kakashi, Asuma with Kurenai, Inoichi, Akimichi, Shikaku, and the Konoha Twelve. He tightened his grip on the single scroll, that held all his personal belongings, in a mix of emotions. He slowly began to slow his pace down. He wished they hadn't all come, even though he knew they would.

'How can I say goodbye to all of them...?'

His thoughts rushed through his conscious as he finally appeared before everyone who were waiting for him. He kept his head down on the floor, scroll in hand, slightly shaking, and said nothing. Tsunade walked forward and Naruto could see her shadow right in front of him. He slowly looked up and managed to softly say the nickname he had for her.

"...Baa-chan..."

Tsunade had tears falling down her face silently. She pulled Naruto into her for an embrace. Naruto slowly put his arms around her and held on to her, trying to comfort her. In between sobs, Tsunade began to apologize to Naruto which only made the blonde shinobi more depressed.

"I'm so sorry Naruto... I couldn't stop them... Please...Please forgive me...I'm..."

Naruto gripped Tsunade tighter and said,

"Please stop apologizing Baa-chan... You didn't do anything wrong. It was out of your reach... I'll just have to leave..but I promise to come back soon..."

Tsunade let Naruto go, pulling back. She wiped her tears away before giving him a small nod with a faint smile. She backed away to let everyone else get their turns. Everyone, one by one went up to say their goodbyes to their friend. The goodbyes were long, and it hurt almost every single one of them.

Naruto turned to Kakashi who looked even more distant than ever. Kakashi saw Naruto's gaze on him and turned to look at his student before letting out a sigh.

"...Naruto...I'm sorry... I could have done something..."

Naruto slowly shook his head in disagreement with his sensei and spoke.

"No, Kakashi-sensei, it was a vote by the entire council. Like I told Granny, it was out of your power..."

Kakashi shook his head as well.

"I...I still should have done something... I just let it all happen... I should have spoken up... I'm sorry... Now you're exiled from Konoha and Jiraiya left a whole month ago. He could be anywhere and-"

Naruto cut Kakashi off with a faint laugh. Naruto's laugh threw everyone off balance. He let out a small smile and spoke out loud.

"Even though I'm banished from Konoha...I still haven't lost my love for this village. I will be back... I'll change everyone's perspective on me.. They'll see that they have a hero in this world, in Konoha..."

Naruto turned to Sakura who was crying and said his final sentence towards her.

"And while I'm gone... I'll go and bring Sasuke back... I won't abandon any of my friends or resolves. Whether I'm banished or not, my Nindo is the thing that drives me everyday...!"

Naruto finished with emphasis on his resolve. His words touched everyone there and they nearly all choked on tears. Even in exile, Naruto was still one of the most honest shinobi they had ever known. He planned to protect the very village that hated him, and now banished him, from the distance. He even planned on getting back the shinobi he called his "brother" back to the village he wasn't even allowed to be in anymore.

With their final goodbyes, Naruto began to walk down the forest path of Konoha. He had no idea where he was going, but he had planned on keeping his goals with him. As everyone saw Naruto disappear in the distant, they all began to slowly trudge back to where they needed to go; however Kakashi stayed at the entrance staring off into the distant where his student once was. He thought to himself inwardly.

'Sensei...I'm so sorry... I let your own son get exiled from the very village you wanted to praise him... I'm sorry... Please forgive me...'

As Kakashi turned around to leave back into the inner village he stopped himself as Naruto's resolve played in his head again. Naruto planned on protecting and changing the village's view on him and bringing Sasuke back. Kakashi bit his lip before faintly smiling. Within a second, he shunshined to where Naruto was, just a bit deep in Konoha's forest paths.

]]] Konoha Forest Paths [[[

Naruto was walking down the grassy paths of the forests, his mind a mess, as he tried to make a plan of what to do now. He had no idea where he could go or what to do. As he tried his best to make sense of things, he saw Kakashi shunshin in front of him.

"Kakashi-sensei? What're you doing here?"

Kakashi walked towards and stopped a few inches before him. He looked deep in Naruto's azure-blue eyes and asked,

"Naruto... What you said to us at the main gate. Were you serious...? Do you really still plan on protecting this village no matter what? To bring Sasuke back to the village? ...Do you still want to be Hokage...?"

The way Kakashi spoke and asked his questions slightly caused naruto to frown. His sensei was never one to speak like that. Naruto closed his eyes and appeared to be thinking for a few moments before he opened them and had a small smile grow on his face. He put his thumb towards his chest and spoke.

"When I went on my training years with Ero-sennin, he taught me all about his belief of a world where there was peace... No more fighting, no more anger...no more hate. I want the same thing he does. I'll clean all the hatred in this world, including the hatred many people in Konoha have for me. I won't let that bring me down... I'll show them I'm their hero... I'll show Sasuke that he doesn't have to carry that burden of hatred alone... I won't turn my back on my Nindo."

Naruto finished with a friendly, warm, smirk on his face as he kept his victorious thumb on his chest. Kakashi stared at his student, his one visible eye wide with shock and awe at the shinobi before him. He slowly closed his eyes and focused his gaze down onto the floor and let out a small laugh before looking back up at Naruto and speaking.

"Naruto...you're one of a kind. You're one of the most honorable shinobi I've seen in all of my life. I truly am glad I was able to be your sensei..."

Naruto smirked and replied.

"As far as I'm concerned, you still are my sensei!"

Kakashi gave his signature one-eyed smile and pulled out a scroll from his back that he revealed to be a map. He opened it fully across and told Naruto to hold it open. He concentrated chakra into his index finger and it began to illuminate with a blue aura. He put his finger down in front of a green area and spoke.

"This is where you're at. Follow this trail."

As he spoke, Kakashi moved his finger across the map in a few swerved lines as he made his way to the east side of Konoha and the Land of Fire to a small island area on the map.

Naruto burrowed his eyes down slightly before looking back up to Kakashi, a look of confusion on his face.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's this island doing there? I could have sworn that the last map I saw, in Baa-chan's office, didn't have this island there."

Kakashi nodded and began to explain the mysterious random island.

"That's because that island is Uzushiogakure. The original village where the amazing Uzumaki clan hailed from."

Naruto's eyes lit up with wonder when he heard that his own clan had an island to itself. The look of confusion came back, slightly less dense, and he asked Kakashi a few questions.

"I never heard of the island. What's up with that? Also, you speak pretty highly about my clan... Is my clan, like, super special?!"

Naruto could hardly contain the excitement he felt building up inside of him. He was faintly shaking side to side and Kakashi let out a small laugh at his antics. He nodded and began to explain to Naruto.

"Yeah. Your clan, the Uzumaki clan, was one of the most powerful and one of the closest clans to Konoha, especially during it's founding; right next to the Uchiha clan They were so close, due to their special abilities and powerful techniques, that the First Hokage made the shinobi uniform bear their symbol at all times."

As Kakashi finished speaking, he pointed his finger to the red whirlpool on his flak jacket and onto the red whirlpools all around Naruto's clothing. As Naruto checked himself out in awe, Kakashi began to speak again.

"Not only that, but...you know of the Senju clan, right?"

"Yeah, the First Hokage was one and they were one of the strongest clans ever."

"Yeah, it's said that the Uzumaki clan is actually branched off from the Senju clan. Their blood being close to each other. That's just one of many reasons why your clan was extremely special. There are a lot more reasons why, but I don't think it's worth telling you here. You need to see and find out yourself."

Naruto nodded before speaking again.

"Kakashi-sensei, you keep saying "were", as in they aren't there anymore... What happened to my clan...?"

Kakashi's gaze grew a bit darker before he explained.

"The Uzumaki clan was destroyed. Nearly every Uzumaki is gone, maybe a few left, maybe just you. Not many even remember that they're Uzumaki or that they have Uzumaki bloodlines. It's a shame because they don't know any of the amazing things their clan could do."

Kakashi could see Naruto's gaze grew a bit darker. Finding out your clan was legendary and them learning it was destroyed could leave anyone depressed. Kakashi, however, had more to say.

"The ruins are still there. Nobody goes there and nobody, that has ever gone into the ruins, has ever returned, God knows why, but you should go there."

"Huh...?"

Naruto stared at his sensei a bit confused as all this new information was fed to him at once.

"Go to the ruins and learn about your clan, Naruto. Learn their techniques, jutsus and things like that. Train hard everyday, and awaken your bloodline to it's full potential. That's the only way you can save Sasuke, the world, and become a recognized hero of Konoha, right?"

Kakashi had his signature one-eyed smile on him and Naruto's spirit fluttered open. He gave Kakashi a smile before hugging his sensei, surprising him in the process. Kakashi was taken aback before he softened up and hugged Naruto back. They finished their last goodbye and Kakashi turned to walk away, but as he did, Naruto turned to ask him a question.

"Wait! If I'm an Uzumaki. Then who were my parents?"

Naruto called out to Kakashi who was crouched down below, ready to leap away on the trees. Kakashi, still crouched, turned his face halfway to Naruto and said,

"Go to Uzushiogakure. I'll see you sometime in the future when you know things and test you then. You'll learn many things on your own, but only if you train hard and keep a level head. Goodbye, Naruto."

With that he leaped away with blinding speed, leaving Naruto to call after him screaming.

"Wait! My parents! Who were they?! Who were-..."

Naruto slurred his call down and gave up. He looked at the map to see a chakra trail his sensei had made for him. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the journey that was to come for him. He took a glance at the map, rolled it up, and stuck it away with his scroll of personal belongings before he went out on his way to the ruins of Uzushiogakure.

"I'll become a powerful Uzumaki and live up to the name. I'll make them proud. If I have to, I'll make the best of this banishment."

**Chapter 1**

**Exiled! Farewell Uzumaki Naruto!**

_Well that's the first chapter. I hope I've set up a good idea of what's going to happen for the first few chapters and/or years or moths of Naruto's banishment. Most people just make Naruto turn his back on Sasuke and Konoha right when he'a banished but I wanted to keep him in character as best as I could._

_I won't reveal anything, but I'll say this. Naruto's not going to be overpowered but he is going to learn many things about his clan and it's bloodline that'll make a shinobi worth knowing, and, I won't say much, but don't forget that he'a not only an Uzumaki. Know what I mean...? Get the hint...? Okay, I'll stop..._

_As for the pairing in this story. I hope to establish a strong pairing with Naruto and Samui later as the story progresses, but if many people want a small harem made for him, then I'll make one. I'm saying this right now, if you guys want a harem, it will be a small one; consisting of 3 or 4 characters max, including Samui, with characters you all can decide._

_Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you all will review this first chapter, it gets me going, and I hope you'll be here to continue reading the story onwards._

_If you enjoyed, please..._

_Favorite!_

_Follow!_

_Review! Review!_


	2. The Road, The Sea, The Battle

_Hey, what's up guys. Before we dive into the story, I wanna go over some things, clear some questions, answers some reviews, and just thank many of you; so this is going to be a pretty lengthy Author's Note, but I really think you should read this as it may answer some of your questions and make sense of a view things._

_A big shout out to _"TheSableRaven" _for being my first reviewer, apparently a follower of my stories, and also for writing an honest review and giving me a chance! Stay awesome dude!_

_This story takes place about a month after Naruto returns to Konoha with Jiraiya. Many of you were a bit confused on that. I thought you all would be able to figure it out, but I should've made it more clear if many of you are confused on the time; so I'll clear it up now. Like I said, it's about a month after Naruto's return, the start of Shippuden. I stretched the time period he had before going out on the Sasuke intel/rescue mission, where he goes into Four-Tails and hurts Sakura, because I just wanted to add some gap to the time._

_This story is going to go off the basis of the original Shippuden but I'm making slight changes here and there, but they're going to drastically change the story in more than one way. If you want to call this an AU story, then sure, why not?_

_Now on to the reviews and acknowledgments!_

**Meowy1986: "****How long does this take after naruto tried to retrieve sasuke? ...Naruto should've learned the rasenshuriken and sage mode by now..."**

_Like I said, this is Naruto's first mission when he returns to Konoha. So this is basically his return to Konoha after Sasuke leaves when they destroy Orochimaru's hideout. Now that I cleared that up, I'm guessing you know he didn't learn Sage Mode or Rasenshuriken. Thanks for giving this a chance, hope you understand now and stay!_

**plums: ""Naruto in Denial" is never fun to read. The almost brainwashed automated responses to "prove himself to the people that loath him" don't really feel that realistic. The bring Sasuke back part was even worse when it was mentioned. The blind-loyalty to people that threw him out is not realistic at all. I also can't believe that in situations like this that Tsunade or someone else doesn't give the kid any additional means to survive. In that regards, its very much like Kishimoto. Naruto is NEVER given anything that will actually help him improve. He has to do nearly everything on his own, which I guess is accurate to canon... All you've done is ensure that someday Naruto has to come back to the place that hates him. You didn't mention anything about what Naruto did in his apartment. What did he pack, what are his plans, what are his thoughts. A single scroll doesn't really say much. Was he given his proper inheritance? Did Kakashi get off his butt and write some Jutsu down for him to learn, or did he act like he always did and teach him... nothing. Naruto doesn't have to be bitter and RAH RAH I HATE KONOHA. But he at least needs to start questioning his decisions and loyalty to a group of people who would throw him away."**

_Wow, where do I begin? Okay, so at first I was reading your review and was taking notes on everything you said, but as I kept reading on I realized something. Buddy, you're not writing a review for my fanfiction, it seems like you just whined and complained about the original story of Naruto...like I was Kishi. If you have that much of a problem with the way Naruto lives his life, how do you watch/read Naruto without yelling at your screen? I said Naruto is not going to be OC, as I hate that. You literally just complained about the way Kishi has this story. As for the whole, "Kakashi and Tsunade didn't give him anything, his parent's, his inheritance" No. Nothing. Because I want it like that. Naruto asks Kakashi about his parents, but did I make him answer? No I didn't. It'll happen later, because I want it to. Sue me. Or just write another whiney review on Naruto Shippuden, and not my story, as you just did. Oh, yeah I did say what Naruto packed. Clothes, instant ramen, a single photo of Team Seven, and a few ninja tools. Nothing else. He's not moving anywhere, he's literally planning on roaming the countries, unsure. If you don't like these types of stories, don't click on it. There's a summary for a reason._

**Guest: "Same bull shit cliche Naruto getting banish is one of the dumbest ideas that you author's come up with. Especially since you made him a pussy that would protect a village of dumbasses."**

_I can tell you came here just to flame as you said it's the "Same bullshit cliche thing...". Don't like it, don't read it. _

_As for the rest of you...Thank you! It means alot to me that some of you like and agree with my story!_

_Now for the harem thing. A few of you want the harem but many of you don't want a harem and from what I heard, there are rarely any stories of just Naruto and Samui so I'm leaning towards that, BUT...it's still on the majority vote thing. Let's just move on for now, yeah?_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

**The Road, The Sea, The Battle**

]]] Forest Paths [[[

Naruto had been walking down the forest's paths for more than the entire day. He had set out since early morning and it was already evening now. With the sun setting, Naruto decided to call it a day and get some rest. Exhausted from the walking, he sat down against a tree and decided to catch some much needed rest.

"Man, I walked for hours. I should've sprinted to cover some more ground."

Naruto took in some of the cool evening breeze before pulling the map out of his pocket. He unrolled it and spread it across the ground. He began to analyze it, wanting to estimate where he was, but then he saw a small glowing red dot in the middle of the blue trail Kakashi had created for him. Confused, Naruto pulled the map up from the ground and began to examine it closer; checking the back of it to see if anything was underneath the map.

"What's up with this glowing red dot...?"

It finally occurred to Naruto that the map had a chakra tracker inside of it. The red dot was his location on the trail that was made. Amazed, Naruto gawked at the map for a few minutes before he realized that he wasn't too far from a small village. He began to ponder whether or not he has the need and motivation to get up and go to the village. As he sat, thinking of the pros and cons of his possible walk to the village, his stomach began to growl loudly. He grabbed his stomach before speaking to himself.

"Yeah, I need some food. Time to head to the village."

He jumped up to his feet, brushed off the dirt on his rear, and put the map back in his pocket before heading down the path that lead him to the village.

]]] Small Town [[[

After walking for a decent thirty minutes, Naruto found himself in front of the village that was on his map. He stepped out of the forest clearing and into the open area that was the outskirts of the small town. It was night so many people were inside or on their way home.

"Compared to Konoha, these guys don't have much of a nightlife, huh?"

He scratched his head lightly before walking through the small gates of the village. He was greeted by a few men who bowed and welcomed him with a rough tone.

"Welcome. Please rest in our little town traveller."

Naruto bowed back, slightly taken back at their greeting before heading a bit deeper into the village. Unsure of where he was going, he kept a steady pace towards the center of the town looking for a place to eat.

After walking around town for a while, Naruto came to a ramen stand; much like his favorite Ichiraku stand back in Konoha. He smirked in glee when he saw his chance to have some stove-cooked ramen instead of instant ramen on his travel.

Delighted, Naruto entered the stand, passing the curtains they had, and took a seat at the far right corner of the stand. A chef turned towards Naruto, greeted him, and took his order.

"How's it goin'. What's you like to have tonight?"

Naruto smiled and answered the chef.

"Hey, uhm... One miso ramen please."

With a slight smile and a nod, the chef turned around towards his kitchen and got started on Naruto's order. Naruto sat in uneasy silence, the sizzling of the foods and the bubbling of the soup were the only things he heard:; besides from the slight chatter of the local townspeople. The stand reminded him too much of Konoha. He closed his eyes and did his best to forget the village for the time being and focus on the task at hand. He heard a slight skid on the table and opened his eyes to see his bowl of ramen was ready for him. He took a pair of chopsticks from the utensil holder next to him, broke them apart and began to eat.

As he ate, he couldn't help but overhear a loud discussion between two of the customers.

"I'm telling you! Down the path, near the next town, group of bandits are gathering! They're gonna end up terrorizing both that village and us! We need to call for help, or something!"

"Oh, shut it! You and your wild claims have gotten us nothin' but trouble. There are no bandits around here!"

Naruto couldn't help but overhear them, but to his conclusion, there shouldn't be any bandits as the guy who claimed it seemed to be an unreliable source. He shrugged it off, and went to pay for his meal. As he went to pull out some money he had in the pocket opposite to the one with his map, he felt a pouch. Confused, he pulled the pouch out and saw that it was filled with money.

'Where'd I get all this Ryo from...?'

Naruto pondered about the pouch a minute before he remembered he hugged Kakashi. He smiled as he knew his sensei dropped the pouch full of ryo for his travels. He paid with his own ryo, wanting to save the large sum of money his sensei gave him for another time.

He began to walk aimlessly forward, he stopped himself at one of the largest buildings in the small town. He stared at it as he thought to himself.

'I'll be traveling a lot... It'd be nice to stay in a bed at least once in awhile.'

He shook his head and decided it was a bad idea to rest in a hotel so earlier on his travel to Uzushiogakure. He decided to head a bit further down the trial he was on and sleep in the forest paths further close to the next village ahead of this one. He put his hands in his pocket before he set out to go to the northern gates of the town.

]]] Forest Paths [[[

Naruto had been walking for what felt like forever before he stopped to get his rest. He sat down against a tree and let out a sigh. He shuffled about for a few minutes before he pulled out the map once again, to see where he was on his trail.

'I'm not too far from the next town. I can get there in about an hour tomorrow morning. After that it's another walk, this time through the fields of a farmland, and then I'll be at the town with the port that's the closest to where the island is. Uzushiogakure...'

Naruto rolled the map up and tucked it away as he clapped his hands onto his stomach, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Naruto had his eyes closed for a few minutes before he heard a scream echo for help thought the entire forest. His eyes shot open as he leaped up, onto his feet, in a battle ready stance. He glanced around a few times before the scream for help pierced his ears again. He turned his head down the path he planned on traveling the next morning.

"The screams are coming from that way!"

He applied chakra to his feet and began to sprint down the dirt path, leaping off branches, as he made his way to the source of the cries for help.

Naruto landed on top of a tree branch and scanned the area in front of him to see a group of people with knifes surrounding a couple. One of the men walked forward and put the small dagger he held, to the man's face as he spoke.

"Now. We'll see this only once more before you die. Give us all your belongings, and get lost or we'll split you both open!"

"N-No...! Please...!"

The man begged the thug and began to take steps back as the dagger-wielding man stopped closer to them as the group of thugs laughed and closed in.

"Then I'll just have to kill you both and loot your bodies!"

As the thug spoke, he swung his dagger downwards towards the man's face.

"No!"

The woman screamed as she closed her eyes, afraid her partner was going to die. She heard a slight clang before she gingerly opened her eyes to see a boy standing in front of her partner. Her partner was standing behind the boy with blonde hair, watching him hold the thug's dagger back with a kunai.

"...A..kunai...? A shinobi?!"

The man let out a small gasp. Naruto smirked as he turned his head slightly towards to the couple and spoke.

"Don't worry, I'll beat these bandits' asses down to the floor!"

As Naruto held the dagger back with no strength, the attacking thug gritted his teeth at Naruto's confident tone. He pulled his blade off and jumped back. He glared at Naruto before barking at him.

"Hey you! Fuckin' blondie! Who do you think you are, so confident?!"

He scanned Naruto down before resting his vision at the kunai he held in his right hand. He looked back at Naruto's eyes.

"A kunai, huh. A shinobi...heh. Don't think I'm afraid bastard! You're still young and there's about eight of us and only one of you! You're as good as dead!"

He let out a grunting laugh before his fellow bandits laughed along with him; pulling out daggers and chains as they prepared to fight.

"I hear Shinobis are loaded. I'll kill you here, kill them and loot you all! Don't look down on my gang of bandits, runt!"

The man shouted his final words as a battle cry before he charges forward to Naruto. He threw his hand up and swung his dagger down on Naruto who simply clashed it with his kunai upwards, sparks splashing out as the two metals rubbed together. The man grit his teeth and pulled back, only to return with another slash, this time from his right. Naruto blocked it once again, their metals clinging together before the lead bandit shouted out into the air.

"Argh! Damnit!"

He began to lash out in every direction, desperate to cut Naruto, but to no avail. Naruto could see the bandit's sloppy swings coming and was able to counter them every time. After the first few random slashe, Naruto decided to end the bandit. As the bandit swung down once again, Naruto clashed his kunai with his dagger, but this time pushing his kunai downwards on the dagger's razor, towards the handle, until the dagger broke off from it's handle.

As the dagger's razor snapped off of the handle and impale the set ground somewhere besides them, the lead bandit could clearly see Naruto's face now that the blade wasn't in the way. Naruto smirked causing the thug to gasp before Naruto jumped slightly up into the air, spun around in a complete circle and kicked on the side of his head.

Naruto's foot connected to the man's skull and sent him flying across to the right; slamming into a tree and falling down unconscious. Naruto turned to look at the group of bandits who were taken aback. They saw his gaze and tensed up until one of them shouted,

"Don't be afraid! He got lucky! Attack him!"

The bandits roared as they dashed forward to the blonde shinobi. Naruto threw his kunai up into the air, put his fingers together and formed a seal and said, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

In an instant a clone of Naruto appeared next to the original. The clone lifted his hand into the air and caught the kunai that the original Naruto had thrown up. He whirled it around his palm before gripping it and dashing towards the group, the original Naruto following behind.

The original Naruto fought four of the bandits while the clone fought the other three that remained. The bandits' movements were sloppy and slow, easy for Naruto to dodge attacks. As they swung their heavy chains down and randomly tried to stab him, he danced around them, avoiding their assaults before finally disarming them each, one by one, taking away their daggers and chains, and finally knocking them down unconscious onto the dirt floor. The clone on the other hand managed to take out two of three of the bandits. They dropped to the floor, as a small trail of blood dropped from their noses where they were punched, while the last bandit swung rapidly, trying to kill the clone Naruto. The clone couldn't avoid the last swing the bandit slashed out and was cut. As the bandit's dagger ripped into the clone, it poofed away in a puff of smoke shackling the bandit.

"A clone...?! Then the real one is..."

As the bandit turned to find the real Naruto, he was punched directly in the face. Naruto's fist curved slightly as it rammed into the thug's face, twisting his face's skin before the bandit was sent spinning, slamming against a tree by the sheer force of Naruto's fist.

Naruto put the kunai away as he looked around on the ground at all of the bandits who were laying on the floor. He turned to see the couple holding each other. They saw the blonde staring at them and the man spoke up.

"Thank you! You saved us from those bandits! How can we repay you?!"

He began to walk forward as Naruto have him a small smile and spoke.

"No need. Those bandits needed to be put down anyway. Though, I'm really tired now. I never got to sleep. And I got a lot more distance to travel before I can get to the island..."

Naruto's final words softened up as he spoke, but the couple heard him. Interested in what he said, and hoping they could repay him somehow, the woman spoke up this time.

"If you need to rest, please come by my family's house in the town past here. It's not too far and it'd be a nice warm bed."

Naruto looked up at the woman and shook his head sheepishly.

"No, I couldn't do that. It's too much to take."

The woman shook her head and spoke again.

"Please! You saved us, it's the least we can do. Also you need to go to an island? My father owns a ship. I'm sure he'd be willing to take you there. Please come back with my husband and I."

Naruto looked up, surprised at the coincidence. He stared at the couple for a few seconds before letting out a small laugh, accompanied by his signature back-head scratch.

"Well, now you've interested me. Heh...if it isn't too much trouble, I'd love to speak to your father, and a good rest wouldn't hurt."

The man smiled before looking up at the night sky as he spoke.

"Well, it's still pretty late so we should get there soon so you sleep well. Let's hurry to the next town."

The three got together and began to walk the short distance to their house for a goodnight's sleep.

]]] Town [[[

The couple walked forward to a fairly large house and turned to stand in front of Naruto, their backs to the door to the house.

"Well this is our home. We share it with my father since it's so big, and my husband works with my father."

Naruto scanned the house once more before he saw the couple open the door, motioning for him to enter. Once Naruto has walked into the house, he was greeted by darkness in a large space. He turned to look at the couple who had turned the entrance lights on.

"Well it seems, Kaa-san and everyone are asleep. You can talk to him tomorrow morning. Why don't you get some sleep...uh...your name?"

Naruto's head slightly lifted up in realization. His eyes widened very faintly before returning to normal as he spoke.

"Naruto. Sorry I never told you before."

He scratched his head as the couple smiled and let out a soft laugh. The man turned to his wife and told her to go to sleep and that he'd show Naruto to his resting area for the night. The wife took a bow and her leave. The man took Naruto to an extra guest room and bid him goodnight. Naruto turned and bowed to the man before shutting the door. He looked around the simple room, small furniture laying around here and there. He walked to the table closest nearby and put the scroll with his items, the large pouch of money Kakashi had slipped into his pocket, and the map onto the top before heading to futon that was in the center of the room; calling it a night, awaiting his conversation with the ship captain tomorrow morning.

Naruto woke up the next morning, the sun warming his face as he fluttered his eyes open. He got up, slightly shocked at where he was before remembering the past events of yesterday.

'I thought this was Konoha for a second...'

His visage became darker with gloom before it was interrupted when he turned his attention to a knock on the door. He turned to see who was knocking and saw the woman from yesterday.

"Naruto-san, ohayo gozaimasu. My father is downstairs eating breakfast. I told him everything. He's willing to take you wherever you need to go. Just discuss it with him downstairs with some fresh breakfast."

She pushed the door open completely and motioned for him to come. Naruto stood up, ruffled his hair slightly before walking towards the door, grabbing his belongings, and went downstairs into the kitchen to meet the ship captain.

He walked in to see a man with a bread, gray and white, sitting, eating his breakfast with his family. The man saw Naruto and stood up and stuck his hand out. Naruto rushed over and shook the man's hand. The man then bowed and thanked Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto-san. You have saved my daughter's and son-in-law's life. Word's cannot explain how grateful I am."

Naruto smiled slightly before he say down. He turned to see an older woman, who he thought to be the girl's mother, put a small bowl of rice and meat in front of him. He nodded his thanks before eating.

He looked up as he swallowed his food and spoke to the old man.

"You don't need to keep thanking me so much."

"Yes, I do. Which is why I'm willing to take you to that island you need to go. I heard all about it. So, what's the island?"

Naruto swallowed the rice he had in his throat and stared at the old captain's face before answering.

"Uzushiogakure..."

The man's eyes grew wide before he closed them. Naruto could see the cpatain's hands faintly tremble before he spoke again.

"Naruto-san...I cannot take you there..."

"Naruto's expression grew a bit gray at thean's words. He had hoped he would be able to get a secure travel there. He questioned the man, as the old man's tone was eerie and freighting.

"May I ask why not? You seem pretty...sacred..."

The man looked at Naruto and elaborated.

"Not many people know that island exists. Those who do know what you know. It's nothing but ruins, but there are rumors of a giant sea-serpent that guards the ruins. It destorys any ship that gets near the island. And on top of that, if anyone ever gets into the island's ruins of the ancient village that once resided there, they never return. Why people go to the ruins is beyond me, but I'm sure the ruins hold treasure of some sort. The serpent is what I'm afraid of the most. Naruto-san... Forgive me. I cannot take you to the island of the ruins..."

The old man stated at Naruto who had his eyes closed, the blonde teenager' expression blank. Naruto stood up and put the chopsticks down and spoke.

"Thank you for the food. I need to go now. I'll head to the eastern ports. Maybe someone there is willing to take me to the Ruins of Uzushiogakure. Thank you for the rest and the offer. I hold no anger against you. You've all been kind."

Naruto smiled at the family before turning to leave. As he walked towards the door, prepared to head to the eastern ports, he heard the old man call out.

"Naruto-san! Please! You cannot go there! It's too dangerous! The...the serpent!"

Naruto turned his head halfway towards the old captain and spoke with a smirk.

"Don't worry. Serpent or no serpent, I'm going to the ruins. I need to..."

The man was in awe. The young blonde shinobi before him was determined to go to the sacred ruins. As he saw Naruto walk out, he chased after him. He caught Naruto by the shoulder, just outside his house, and spoke.

"if you're going to the eastern ports, it'll take you awhile to cross the farmlands. I know a faster route that'll only take you a few hours. It's an old sailor's passage."

Naruto was slightly taken confuse, but soon grew that fox-like grin in his face and thanked the man. Naruto followed the man to the back of his house. The old man rubbed away some dirt on the floor to reveal a wooden floor-door. He opened it and looked at Naruto.

"You shinobi always shock me. I admire you Naruto-san. I wish you the best and safest journey to Uzushiogakure. Take this underground passage. A torch is down below and it'll help you walk through the dark and damp passage. Once you get to the end, a ladder, like this one, will lead you up to the outskirts, a few minutes away. , of the Eastern Ports of The Land of Fire. Maybe someone there will take you there."

Naruto paid the old man his respect and thanks and leaped down into the dark passage. He grabbed the torch that was to his right, and began to walk the few hours in the small passageway.

Several hours later, the blonde shinobi pushed open a floor-door to pop his head out of the ground. He climbed out of the passageway, shut the door, covered it up, and looked forward to see, in the distance, the Eastern Ports.

"Time to find someone to take me to Uzushiogakure..."

He sighed once before walking towards the large port town.

]]] Eastern Ports [[[

Naruto entered the town and was instantly hit with the bitter smell of the sea. Salt water was in the air and Naruto liked it. It was nostalgic to him. He could remember the time he had came to one of the ports with his master, Jiraiya. His eyes softened up as he reminisced about his time together with his master. As he stood in the center of town, getting odd looks, he remembered what his master told him.

"Whenever you're at a port city. The best place to get information...is at the local tavern...!"

Naruto spoke his master's words out before running towards the biggest local tavern he could find.

'Thanks, Ero-sennin...'

]]] Tavern [[[

Naruto opened the door to the largest tavern he could find. As Naruto entered, he was created with the thick smell of sake, and sweat. He inwardly gagged before manning up to go to the front of the tavern. He sat down at the stool and was created by the bartender who asked what he would have.

'I've only ever tried sake once with Ero-sannin...maybe I should have some more... Nah, he'd be upset if he saw me drinking...haha...'

He smirked before shaking the thought away and ordered a glass of cool water to refresh himself with. As he sat drinking, he asked the bartender if he knew anyone who was willing to be paid to take him somewhere. As he asked his question, the entire tavern died down to a numbing silence. Naruto sweat-dropped before slowly turning his head to see everyone looking at him.

"...Uh...you're all sailors...?"

In an instant, Naruto was blasted by so many people's requests to take them he became dizzy and lightheaded. The bartender broke the sailors off and refilled Naruto's glass once more to get him straight.

"Let the boy give some more information, ya animals..."

The bartender scoffed before returning to wiping the glasses on the shelves. Naruto turned to the sailors and spoke.

"I'll be blunt about this. I need to get to Uzushiogakure. Who's willing to go?"

Naruto could see everyone's expression darken. One by one they all turned away and return to whatever they were doing. Confused, Naruto asked the bartender.

"...The rumor of the serpent...?"

The bartender nodded slowly. Naruto turned, once more, towards the sailors who had changed their minds, and stared. He tightened his fist into a ball in anger.

'Damn...how am I gonna get there now...?!'

As Naruto grit his teeth, he heard an old man's voice boom throughout the tavern.

"I'll take ya to Uzushiogakure, boy...!"

Everyone, including Naruto, turned their attention to the old man standing at the entrance of the tavern. Naruto scanned the man up and down. The man wore a navy-blue captain's coat, that was ripped on the ends of it's bottom and sleeves, with golden metal stripes on the arms. The man wore a captain's hat, all white with an anchor on it, and wore baggy black sea-pants; most likely waterproof, and had them tucked inside the long black boots he wore. The man spoke again.

"Well boy...? I willin' to take ya. What's it gonna be?"

Naruto's eyes widened in awe as he saw miracle appear before him. His face brightened up at his luck. His mouth opened up to a huge smile as he jumped off the stool and into the air. He ran forward towards the old man and began to thank him.

"Are you serious?! You're not afraid...?! Thank you so much old man! I'll make it worth your wild, I swear! I really nee-"

Narutos stopped what he was saying, his smile slowly fading away from his and transforming into a look of confusion. His eyes furrowed down as he spoke to the man.

"...Hey..have I met you anywhere before...?"

The old man let a small chuckle, shaking his head.

"Of course not! Why, we've just met boy!"

"...N-No...I'm sure I've met you somewhere before, I just can't remember when; and I'm usually great with names and faces!"

Naruto began to study the old man, scanning his body up and down before finally stopping at the old man's face. Naruto's eyes widened as he pointed his finger at the man. His mouth agape, he shouted,

"Wait a minute! you're the old man from a few hours ago! The man whose daughter and son-in-law I saved...!"

The man looked slightly aback. He began to sputter and spit out some incoherent words before finally recomposing himself and retorted right back at Naruto.

"Hey there boy! Now I don't know much about this "strange man" you're talkin' about, but lemme tell ya' this...I ain't him! I'm just an old sea dog lookin' for another journey..."

Naruto staggered a few steps back, almost choking on the shock he had build up inside him. His eyes were wide open as he spoke.

"...O-Old man...are you seriously doing this...? You're messing with me aren't you? Are you crazy or something..?!"

The man let out a big hearty laugh, much like a sea pirate, and began to violently slap Naruto's back in a way he thought was playful. Naruto's vein was pressing hard against his forehead as his eyes began to twitch in anger. He moved back and stared at the man. As he glared at the old man, Naruto could see his expression changing into a more serious one as he spoke.

"...So...are ya' comin'...?"

Naruto's glare diminished as he stared at the man in confusion. He let out a large sigh and stared at the man, thinking.

'This is not happening...is it...? He does look serious though... What do I have to lose? Besides my time...and possibly dignity...'

Naruto stood upright and nodded to the man.

"Yeah, I'm willing to go..."

The man's serious expression faded away and was replaced with his warm smile. He pulled Naruto by the collar of his jumpsuit and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"A'right then! Let's set sail...NOW!"

]]] Docks [[[

He kicked the door open and dragged Naruto down the cobblestone pathways of the port city. Naruto managed to get himself composed and away from the man, whom he presumed to be totally crazy, and followed him to the docks where he saw a huge wooden ship. It's design was that of many pirate stories, except this one looked like it hadn't been used in quite a while. Even if hadn't been used in a while, Naruto still could see the beauty of the ship as he stared in awe. He turned to the man and asked,

"Is this your ship old man?! This looks so cool!"

The old man closed his eyes and let out a small scoff of confidence and smirked before nodding his head. The man walked up towards the front of the boat and pulled off the rope that blocked the board that lead people up into the board from the docks. He walked up to the deck of the ship and called for Naruto to follow. Running, up, Naruto made his way to the deck of the large ship and was gawking at everything he saw. He turned over to see the old man kick the plank, that allowed them to walk up, down and off the edge of the ship.

"hey, what're you doing?"

"What does it look like to ya'? I'm gettin' ready to set sail!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the man's words. He ran over to the edge of the boat and looked over to see that the ship was slowly moving. His eyes widened a bit more and he swiftly turned over to the old man and questioned him.

"Set sail?! Like..now?! Already?!"

The man walked over to the front of the ship and grabbed a hold of the wheel that controlled the ship and steered it side to side getting the ship prepared to pick up speed. He turned his head to Naruto and answered the frantic, flailing, blonde shinobi.

"Of course! You need to get to Uzushiogakure soon right? Well the island isn't actually that far from here. I reckon we'll get there in about an hour and a half, tops. So why not hurry and get there?"

Naruto furrowed his eyes as he thought about the man's logic before turning his head towards the sea they were now splashing through; his indirect agreement pleased the old man who unconsciously spoke out loud.

"And this way, I can return back to my family sooner. I bet my daughter and son-in-law are worried sick..."

Naruto heard the old man mention the couple who he had saved and swiftly turned his head around. His eyes were glued to the old man who had just heard what he said out loud and could also feel Naruto's glare on him. Naruto slowly got up and pointed at the man who was paying no mind and shouted.

"...You just said you had a daughter and son-in-law... YOU ARE HIM...!"

The man turned around and stared at Naruto before letting out a big hearty laugh and said,

"What are ya' talkin' 'bout boy?! I didn't say a thing! Bwahahaha!"

Naruto fell backwards onto his rear as he staggered back from the complete denial he heard from the old man. His eyes were white with fury as he did his best to not strangle the man before him. He turned back towards the sea, leaning over the edge of the ship.

"Crazy, lying old man... This trip is gonna kill me..."

The old man let out his loud, obnoxious laugh once more before shouting,

"That's the spirit ma' boy!"

Naruto's vein popped out of his forehead as he tried his best to ignore the man that was clearly just trying to provoke him.

]]] Edge of Uzushiogakure [[[

"Get up boy! We're here!"

Naruto woke up to the shouts of the old man and the sounds of footsteps running across the deck and the sound of metal clanging together. He fluttered his eyes open, adjusting to the light of reality, he staggered up.

"Hey old man...what's up...? Why're you running around?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes as he saw all the harpoons and cannons set up around the ship.

"Whoa... Old man, what's all this...?"

The old man stopped what he was doing to look at Naruto, who had just woken up from his nap, and motioned for him to come help him push the cannon he had in front of him. Naruto ran forward and helped the man before the man answered his questions. the man looked at Naruto, his face now showing a dark visage that let Naruto know he was being serious now.

"We're just about to get to viewing distance of the island of Uzushiogakure... that means the serpent is awaitin' us near the edge. We need to be ready, pullin' out all the stops. If not, I'd say we're dead..."

Naruto understood the situation in an instant. He looked out toward the front of the boat and could see Uzushiogakure. The sip moved forward with nothing showing signs of a giant sea beast. As the ship grew nearer and nearer, Naruto turned to the old man, who was leaning his back against the mast, and spoke.

"Hey maybe all that talk about the serpent was just a bunch of lies? I mean, look how close we are to the island and there isn't anything there..."

The man didn't respond and it gave Naruto an uneasy feeling. He turned his vision back to the island that was so close now. As Naruto leaned closer over the edge of the front of the ship, in an instant, a giant body, blue, teal, and green, flew upwards towards the sky. The body scared Naruto, who lost his balance at the shake the large body caused on the boat, almost fell over the boat but was yanked back up by the old man. Naruto looked up to see a giant sea serpent curving just above their boat. It's entire long body was a green-ith color mixed with a few blues. It had piercing yellow eyes that were illuminated by the darkness that was all around it's eyelids as it's entire face was covered by a mask, made to fit it's odd serpent face, made of stone.

"It's now or never boy! We take this beast on and you'll be at Uzushiogakure!"

The man let Naruto go and ran towards the cannons he had set up. He lit up a spark and began to ignite some of the cannons. They fired with a loud 'boom' nose and hit eh serpent. The cannonballs proved to have some sort of effect on the serpent as the beast became agitated and began to attack the boat. As it speed down, it's mouth open, the man ran to the steering wheel and pulled it forward. The ship suddenly grew faster and began to move with speed that was as fast as a boat with a motor installed. THe man swung the steering wheel to the right, dodging the serpent's first strike. It went down into the ocean before appearing back up, this time on the right side of the ship. Naruto turned and decided to get into action. He put his hands together and created a dozen shadow clones. The old man saw the clones appear and, after standing in awe for a few seconds, he ran to a harpoon he had and yelled over to Naruto.

"Boy! I need a clear shot to the eye with my harpoon! He's a wily one so I need you to hold the beast down! I don't think a dozen of you are gonna quite get the job done!"

Naruto nodded towards his dozen clones and in an instant they all put their hands together to create another thirteen clones. The next group, along with the first, began to form clones after clones. In a few seconds, the clones were filling up the large ship and one by one, they all leaped up towards the giant sea serpent and gripped onto the the scales of the beast. To their surprise, he beast was restrained and the man shot his harpoon at the eye of the beast. The beast shrieked in horror as blood splashed out of his eye. It began to shake violently as the clones were shaken off, dispelling one after another. As the real Naruto landed back onto the deck, the man and him shared a quick smirk as they reveled in their victory as they saw the beast fall deep down into the ocean.

Before they could make another move, the beast splashed back out of the ocean, it's eye completely in tact. The man's mouth was open. He went to reload the cannons, knowing this fight was going to be a defeat for them if they didn't defeat the beast as soon as they could. At this point, Naruto created a clone that began to swirl his hands all around the original. The man turned to ask Naruto what he was doing.

"...I'm gonna try something. I think that stone head is his weak spot. I'm gonna completely shatter it with my ninjutsu...!"

A blue aura began to rotate in Naruto's hands, becoming more and more dense as wind was being compressed into his palm. Another cloud of smoke appeared next to Naruto to reveal another clone. The clone launched both the Narutos, who were setting up Naruto's technique. As Naruto was flying upwards, the clone creating the sphere of energy was dispelled as the orb was finished A blue sphere of energy was in Naruto's hands. Wind was howling within it and it was shredding the air around it. Another clone appeared next to Naruto who grabbed the original and launched him up higher into the air. The process was repeated until NAruto found himself soaring through the air, just above the head of the beast. Naruto leaned down at the beast's head, with his right hand that held the orb of energy, down first. As he began to build up speed from falling down at such a high height, he could see something was engraved on the stone mask that covered the beast's head and face. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a red whirlpool insignia on the beast's mask.

"The symbol of my clan...!"

At that moment, Naruto suddenly had a bizarre idea. He somehow felt like he had to hit the insignia of his clan. It just felt like the right thing to do, so as he always does, he went with his gut and focused his weight down toward the engraving. He built up speed until he made contact with the mark of the Uzumaki clan and shouted into the air.

"Rasengan!"

The orb of energy was pressed against the insignia and as it began to shatter the stone away, the energy ball grew and expanded as Naruto pushed down harder, his body floating upwards due to the sheer force of the ninjutsu attack.

The beast shrieked before finally disappearing in a poof of smoke. Naruto flipped his body in mid air and landed down at the base of the ship, right next to the old man.

'It...disappeared...like a summon... A sea serpent summon...?'

Naruto's thoughts were cut short when he felt a hand pat his shoulder. He turned to see the old man standing next to him, smiling as he congratulated the blonde shinobi.

"Good job boy! Ya' did great! I never thought we would be able to beat it so easily! That was one hell of a technique boy. You're one hell of a shinobi!"

Naruto let out a small chuckle before scratching his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, well...ya know."

Naruto turned to the front of the boat and could see Uzushiogakure. He was just a leap away. All he had to do now was jump from the boat and land onto the island. He turned to the old man before leaving.

"Thanks old man! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to come here. You really saved me, ya' know!"

He began to walk forward and leave before he was stopped by the old man.

"No Naruto-san... it was you who saved me..."

Naruto turned to look at the old man. He threw his finger up at him and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"AH-HAH! I KNEW IT! YOU JUST CALLED ME WITH THE HONORIFIC THAT OTHER OLD MAN DID! IT'S YOU, ISN'T IT?!"

The old man smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's me..."

Naruto's glory was short lived when he realized something. A question came to his head.

"Old man...you said you'd never come near this island...but here you are..."

The man's facial expression changed and he began to speak.

"That's how you saved me Naruto. I used to be a great sailor; always out on a journey. Recently, I've been so..worried, so...unmotivated, that I haven't been what I used to be. Then...I met you. You were so determined to come here, God knows why, and your spirit is what brought me back here. I raced down here and decided to help you and me. That's why I brought you here to Uzushiogakure Naruto-san..."

Naruto stared at the man before giving him a thumbs up.

"Believe in yourself old man! Thanks for everything!"

Naruto leaped off onto the ridge of the island, his first step on homeland of his clan. He turned to wave the old man off. The old man became curious and called out from his boat.

"Naruto! What's your surname? I'm curious! I want to be able to speak highly of you in the future!"

Naruto unzipped his jumpsuit jacket to reveal the large red whirlpool insignia on his black t-shirt, and shouted back.

"...Uzumaki... My name is Uzumaki Naruto...!"

The man's eyes shot open in shock and awe. He stared at Naruto, slowly seeing him become more and more distant. he closed his eyes slowly and felt a smirk come on his face and spoke quietly to himself.

"So...there really is at least one Uzumaki left in this world huh...? No wonder the boy was desperately trying to come here... His clan's village... Uzumaki Naruto... You'll become a shinobi that'll forever be engraved in history...I know it..."

Naruto couldn't see the ship of the man anymore and let his smirk slowly fall away. As he stood facing the ocean, he could see the ocean become cloudy. He squinted his eyes to see why the ocean near him was getting dirty and his eyes shot open when he saw the serpent poof back into existence; circling around Uzushiogakure.

Naruto suddenly felt a strong aura around him. He turned to ace the forest that covered the heart of the island, the place where his clan was.

'A strong aura here. A weird beast being summoned by the island itself...?'

Naruto finished his thoughts by saying the last bit out loud. He put his palm to the Uzumaki insignia on his shirt and said,

"Uzushiogakure, home of the Uzumaki Clan... I'm here..."

**Chapter 2**

**The Road, The Sea, The Battle**

_Well that's the end of Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please excuse any spelling and or grammar mistakes as I rushed to upload this and proofread it a few times only. I decided to make his journey to Uzushiogakure worthwhile in a way. I added a bit of a comedic tone to it for the laughs but overall thought it was great. Now that Naruto's here, things are about to get insane!_

_So! For now, please Review this chapter for me! It really means alot to me and it also helps me get better. Also the harem or no harem debate needs to be solved so let's keep that going! _

_Also, have you guys seen Naruto Chapter 627?! HOLY SHIT! That has got to be the best chapter ever made. I was so fucking happy that happened! Deep down, I think we all wanted that. Just, Oh my God. I was freaking out when I read that. Shit is about to get intense!_

_Anyway, until next time guys! Review!_


	3. The Ruins of Uzushiogakure!

_Hey, here's Chapter 3 of _"Naruto's Legacy"_! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. It's not as long as the others, but it sets up the basis of Naruto's training._

_Reviews and Acknowledgements!_

**Guest: "The rasengan in not a wind jutsu it's the highest form of chakra manipulation not compressing wind chakra like u talked about in chap.2 in the battle against the serpent."**

_Yes it is. There is the Rasengan, what you're talking about, and then there's "Wind Release: Rasengan" which is when Naruto puts his wind chakra into the Rasengan, hence the Rasengan growing bigger when he hit it against the serpent. Narutopedia, if you don't believe me._

_Please Review at the end of the chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3**

**The Ruins of Uzushiogakure!**

]]] Outside of Uzushiogakure [[[

Naruto stared off into the distance. His clan's village was only a few minutes away. His throat became dry, his palms began to sweat, and his legs faintly trembled. He had no idea what was waiting for him. He let out a small, wary chuckle, at the thought of another Uzumaki waiting for him at the ruins of the village. He took a deep breath and began to walk towards Uzushiogakure.

The blue sky and the bright sun began to fade away from Naruto's view as he entered the forest-like pathways, that led to the inner island, that occasionally appeared through the openings of the tree branches before disappearing away again. Naruto walked and walked until he had seen a clearing. Stepping out of the forest, he walked off the cobblestone pathways, that were built in the ground in the forest, and walked onto the dirt ground; that held small fragments of cobblestone. He acknowledged the ground and slowed down his pace.

"Looks like the pathway led down deeper, but it all looks ruined and destroyed..."

He furrowed his eyes down in a squint as he thought out loud, before finally walking again. He walked down, just a bit further, and stopped himself when he came to the end of his path. There was no more ground for him to walk. In front of him was a huge crater, shaped like a bowl, that went down, but not too down; it's end close enough to be seen. Naruto's eyes widened as he stated into the crater before him. Down, in the center of it all, was Uzushiogakure's main village. The village was the center, the hub, of Uzushiogakure and was connected together with many other, fairly large, villages nearby. Naruto had come in contact with the massive crater that had his clan's main village in it; whatever was left of it anyway.

Naruto's expression grew dark and dull. He stared at the ruins down below, but his mind was somewhere else. He never knew about how important his clan was. He never knew how special he was and where his clan's village was. He learned it was gone and seeing the ruins of what used to be a place his people could call him gone, hurt the blonde shinobi. He shook his head, rubbing off the dark thoughts and depression. He clenched his fist and looked down once more at the ruins before speaking out loud.

"It's time to see what being an Uzumaki was all about!"

Naruto grinned slightly and leaped forward before he began to slide down the dirt crater. His diagonal position collided with with flat surface of the ground, causing Naruto to skid forward, stumbling around, before he caught himself and recomposed himself. He stared at the ruins in front of him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape with awe and wonder. The village's ruins were architecturally more beautiful than anything else he had ever seen. It was older than Konoha's architecture, mainly because Uzushiogakure was destroyed and didn't advance like Konoha, but it held an ancient beauty Konoha didn't have.

]]] Uzushiogakure (Ruins) [[[

Red whirlpool symbols were everywhere Naruto turned his head. The pillars, half destroyed, had them engraved inside them and the big piles of rubble had broken or chipped red whirlpools as well. Naruto began to walk into the rubble and destroyed buildings of his clan, jumping over the rubble while walking through the many places and rooms the ruins held. After sometime of sight seeing, Naruto stopped in front of a large room that was shut behind two ginormous red doors. Although glorious in size, those too were destroyed and barely held together.

Naruto pushed them aside with his brute force and entered into a room that was almost completely together. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw the infinite number of books and scrolls inside the very large room.

"This must be the main library for shinobis..."

His voice was echoed throughout the room as he slowly moved forward, his head swinging around wildly, looking at the many and large shelves in the room. He stopped in the middle of the room and everything came to him.

"This is where Kakashi-sensei wanted me to come... This is where I can train to become a better Uzumaki..."

Naruto's spirit began to flutter again, almost like an inferno. He shot his head forward to the nearest shelf of scrolls and books and he darted to it, but was stopped when he ran into an invisible glass wall. He pulled himself off the invisible force field and rubbed his face, that had ran into the wall, and looked around him. He placed his hands on the wall, that wasn't visible, and began to move to his right and his left. He stopped and moved back to examine the situation and try to come up with a solution to solve his problems.

He scanned the large room and stopped when he saw a piece of paper attached to the wall on the far right of the room. He walked closer to examine it. The parchment was similar to something Naruto had seen sometime in his life, but he just couldn't remember when. He closed his eyes as he thought. After a few minutes of thinking, he shot his eyes open, snapped his fingers, and spoke out loud.

"That's it! It's a blood barrier seal!"

He inwardly thanked his master, Ero-Sennin, for teaching him a lesson on seals. He chuckled quietly as he remembered crying about it being a useless lesson. He pulled out his kunai from his leg pouch and swiftly cut his palm, not so much, but enough to let blood pour out. With the blood swaying and dripping on his palms, he thought to himself one last time before slamming his palm against the seal.

'Only those with the correct blood can cancel the seal. Those with the wrong ones die... Uzushiogakure...Uzuamaki... I hope I didn't lose so much of my Uzumaki blood over the years...'

Naruto closed his eyes, grit his teeth, and pushed his palm against the parchment. After a few seconds of nothing happening, no sense of pain, he opened his eyes and looked forward to see his blood seeping into the parchment as black lines swerved all over the small piece of paper. The paper released a small hissing noise before disappearing in a puff a smoke. Naruto turned around towards the many shelves of papers, scrolls, and books to see a wall flash in front of him before quickly disappearing. Naruto smiled, proud of his handiwork, and walked over to the nearest shelf and pulled out a scroll. He read through the first few pages, skimming most of it, before putting it back. He pulled another, repeating the same process, over, and over again before letting out a sigh.

"Some of these are techniques, with elements I never even bothered to think I could use, some of these are records, and some of these are other things I don't even know..."

He let out a huff of frustration and looked around him. The enormous room was filled with all of these scrolls and books. He had to go through every single one of these and hope that some of them could teach him how to be stronger. He decided that since he was banished, this was going to be his work, for a long time. He figured that the ruins were huge and that he didn't want to stay in this one room forever. So he created a single clone and told him to go explore the ruins and report back to him about what he found. Naruto stared at his clone leave the library and turned back to the scrolls in front of him.

After some time had passed, Naruto's eyes grew wider as he felt his clone disappear. He didn't dispel the clone, how did it leave? He threw the book he was reading down onto the floor and rubbed his head in anger. All that exploring he was expecting his clone to summarize for him was gone. The knowledge never to be learned again. He rubbed his eyes and yelled in frustration.

"Stupid boobytrap wire! Why's it even here in the ruins?! It's such a stu-"

Naruto stopped his rant as he put a hand over his mouth. His eyes were wide as they faintly shook around. He was talking about a boobytrap wire that had caused his clone to dispel, but how did he know that? A theory popped into Naruto's head. He stood up and created another clone. He told this one to go out of the library, but go to the opposite direction the first clone went and to dispel himself after a few minutes. The clone nodded and ran out of the room and left. After a few minutes Naruto felt his clone dispel and stood still for a few seconds. His eyes slowly widened as he mouthed what he had just learned.

"...Dead...end..."

Naruto stood in shock at the new power he had just learned about. Whatever his shadow clones learned, would come back to him after they were dispelled in anyway. He slowly turned around and gazed over to the infinite scrolls and books in the room. As he turned his body and vision around, a huge smile formed along his face. He jumped into the air, overcome with the joy and relief. He landed back down on his feet, tapped into his unreal chakra reserves, and put his hands together to form hundreds of clones. In a large smoke, clones were popping out of the thick cover and stood all around the large room. Naruto ran to the exit and leaped upward and hung over a ledge that was caved in slightly, just above the door. Hanging onto the ledge with one hand and dangling down, he turned his head over to the many clones and shouted out his plan.

"Alright guys! We all share the same brain! Long story short, whatever you all learn, I learn! So, I want you all to stay here in the library and learn! If a clone dispels because he's tired and owrn out, I want two more clones made! Got it?"

The clones all shouted back an affirmative yell. One clone in the pile of hundreds of clones called out to the original before he left.

"So, while you're gone out exploring, we study. Do you want us to skip all the boring stuff and only look at the ones that teach us jutsus and techniques of sort?"

The original Naruto shook his head violently. He looked down at the clones below him and spoke with great vigor to get his point across.

"Do not, I mean, DO NOT, skip any form of writing here. I know there's a lot but there's many of you. I want you all to read everything! Stories, jutsus, records, whatever! This is our clan we're talking about... I want to know everything about them...!"

Naruto's words reached all of his clones as they all stared in awe at their boss. They nodded their heads in agreement before, in synchronization, put their hands over their forehead and shouted.

"Understood!"

Naruto nodded and jumped down and left the library and went down to the left, interested in where his first clone was defeated by a boobytrap. The clones all turned and began to read every little text they found, and practice every technique they found out they were compatible with at the moment. Naruto was walking down the destroyed path of the large village, climbing over rubble, and crawling through tight spaces he followed the new memory he had acquired until he reached the same spot he remembered his clone being destroyed. He took a few steps forward and saw the trapwire was already used and calmed himself down, his body growing a bit less tense. He walked forward and found himself in front of another pair of large doors, except this time, they had markings, the red whirlpool, and golden orbs all around them.

"Well this door looks oddly special..."

Naruto pushed them aside and entered the completely destroyed room. The room wasn't as big as he thought it was, it was large, like the chunnin exams preliminary room right after the Forest of Death, but wasn't as big as the library he was in. He walked around the room that was covered in dust and rubble, to find nothing. The room had broken furniture, one that looked to be like a throne, but everything else was completely in ruin. As he walked around the edges of the room, he saw a dusty picture on the floor. He picked it up and blew some of the dust away. He stared at the half destroyed picture. The caption on the bottom couldn't be read, but the picture was clear as day. In the photo was an old man, an elderly man with long, white hair, moustache, and a squared-off goatee. He wore armour reminiscent of the period of dress. Under this, he wore a long-sleeved, black outfit, the shoulders of which bore the crest of Uzushiogakure. On his back, were what appeared to be the curved handles of two swords that had their handle's bandaged up. The old man also wore a forehead protector with the whirlpool symbol of the Uzumaki clan on it. The man stood in the center with many other Uzumaki shinobis around him. From what he could see, Naruto knew the old man was once the leader of his clan. Naruto stopped and looked down onto the destroyed, uneven, floor in anger. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth as he held back tears from welling up in his eyes.

"This is what war has done...? My clan's home... many other people's homes and lives...lost... All for what...?"

He began to shake his head, trying his best not to let tears form up and fall. He folded the paper and put it in his back pocket and continued to walk around, hoping to find more. As he walked, he tripped on something and fell forward. After the few seconds of pain, he pulled himself up, brushed off the dirt that was on his shinobi jumpsuit and turned around, in anger, to see what had caused him to trip onto the floor. He looked down and his eyes slowly softened from anger and then wide to disbelief.

"That's... That's the blade that Uzumaki Clan leader had on his back...!"

As if on cue, the blade of the clan's leader was right before Naruto. After recomposing himself, Naruto went to examine the blade a bit further to make sure it was, indeed, the blade. He walked in front of the blade, squatted down and pulled the picture out of his pocket to match it. To his disbelief, the blade was the same. He stared in wonder and amazement at the balde's handle. It's bandaged hilt had a small red whirlpool at the bottom of it's handle that seemed to glow and illuminate the darkness that was around the room, that had small rays of sunlight seeping in from the shattered cracks in the roofs. He looked around for the second sword, as the leader had a pair of the blades, but couldn't find it. He decided to get this single blade out of the ground first. He gripped the handle and pulled with all his might. With no luck, he looked back down to see the blade was in the ground, but was also jammed in between large pieces of rubble. He reached down over and began to throw the rubble aside to dig the sword out. As he tossed pieces and boulders of stone away he pulled up a giant piece of rock to see a skull of a human underneath it.

"...Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Naruto freaked out and fell backwards onto his rear. He crawled backwards as much as he could before stopping. He was breathing heavily and had begun to sweat. After a few seconds of calming himself down, he got up and went back to look at the skull. He peered down at the dusty, brown, skull. He let out a small sigh before he begun to pull the rest of the rubble away. With each stone turned and pushed aside, more pieces of the human bones were found. One by one, Naruto was uncovering a whole human, an Uzumaki no less. At the end, of pulling away the stones, Naruto scratched his hand by the rock, his hand beginning to bleed. Due to the surprise scratch, Naruto flinched and dropped the stone right away and pulled his hand forward to examine it. As he pulled it forward, blood was dripping down and the motion in which he pulled his hand forward caused some of his blood to fly off and drop onto the skull remains of the past Uzumaki. Unknowing, Naruto cleaned the blood off his palm and turned to pull the blade out of the ground. With the blade no longer stuck in between rubble, Naruto managed to yank it out. He gripped it tightly and moved it around, examining it and swinging it around; not being aware of the field of Kenjutsu. Behind Naruto, the skulls remains, with his Uzumaki blood poured onto it, began to slightly fidget. The movement became so violent, Naruto could hear the rustling and turned around swiftly to see the bones beginning to levitate up into the air.

Naruto, with the blade still in his hand, started to walk backwards as he saw the bones, floating in the air, begin to float together, as if they were forming themselves back together. As the pieces floated to their appropriate spots, the skull's eye sockets flashed a bright white light. Naruto closed his eyes at the flash, opening them after he felt the heat from the blinding flash subdue itself down. He opened his eyes to see himself in a white room. Upon further inspection, Naruto could see beyond the white walls of the room. Past the white room itself he could see the room he was just in. He looked down below, his feet were on the pure white ground, but he could see the rubble past it, as if the room he was in was an alternate reality, split, but right next to the reality he was from. In shock, Naruto was frantically scanning the endless white reality he was in. Rumbling was heard and Naruto turned to look forward and saw the bones were now formed back together into a human body, without the organs and flesh; just bones reassembled. The skeleton flashed faintly and was now wearing samurai-like armor over itself, ironically protecting nothing but bones. It's empty black eye sockets flashed with a faint yellow light before they took the form of pupils. The, now living, skeleton raised it's hand forward toward Naruto. Naruto, in fear of the impossible thing in front of him, braced himself and lifted the Uzumaki blade up in an awkward stance.

The skeleton lightly shook it's wrist and the blade disappeared from Naruto's hands and appeared in the hands of the skeleton. Naruto was flabbergasted and frightened at the same time. He stared at his hands and then shifted his vision to the skeleton before shifting it back to his hands. His mouth agape, he took a few steps back. As he walked backwards, the skeleton keeping, it's faint, yellow, pupils on Naruto, took a few steps forward to Naruto before it spoke.

"Young Uzumaki... Carrier of the whirlpool blood, prove you are worthy..."

Naruto's eyes widened even more. The skeleton was speaking to him, and it knew Naruto was an Uzumaki. Naruto had no time to think about what was happening, and the skeleton's low, booming, echoing voice was not helping Naruto to keep his mind calm. Naruto managed to stutter out a few words.

"...H..How do...yo..you know my name...?"

The skeleton in armor lifted the Uzumaki Clan's leader's blade at Naruto and repeated what he said.

"Prove you are worthy... Prove you deserve to bear this blade... Prove you are an Uzumaki, true to your clan..."

The skeleton lifted the curved katana up above it's and dashed forward at Naruto, swinging the blade downwards at Naruto's head.

**Chapter 3**

**The Ruins of Uzushiogakure!**

_I hope you like the chapter, it's setting the basis of how Naruto will be training. Also a time skip will be coming soon. Samui will be coming up in a few more chapters, as well as a few chapters dedicated to other people in this story and what's going on with them. Important people. I want to make this story sort of like an Epic-Length story, if I can._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Please Review!_


	4. The Hero's Shade

_Here's chapter 3! It's a time skip but his training is talked about. I hope you'll enjoy. I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes I may have passed me when I was proofreading it before I uploaded it._

_Please Review at the end of the chapter!_

**Chapter 4**

**The Hero's Shade**

]]] Ruins of Uzushiogakure [[[

Naruto was sitting down on the dirt floor of the Uzumaki meeting room. His back was against one of the pillars that kept the ceiling from falling, as he was eating some fried fish, he had cooked up, as well as repeating the new memories and knowledge that came into his head as his clones dispelled, creating two more before they left.

"Uzumakis all had red hair... Uzumaki Mito was the wife of the Second, no, the First Hokage. She was also the first container of the Kyuubi..."

Naruto's voice dwindled down as he put more thought on the last bit of knowledge he was root memorizing. The first Hokage's wife was a Jinchuuriki. Didn't she hate it? Wasn't she hated? How'd she live so happily? Naruto didn't know. The records didn't say how she lived her life, only who she was married to and what her occupation was. Naruto finished the last bit of fish on the small wooden spike and stood up, dusting himself off, and picked up a wooden training sword and left the meeting room to go get some fresh air, waving his hand at the skeleton at the far end of the room; speaking at it.

"Hey, Hero-san, I'mma go get some fresh air and come back here to get back on our training!"

The skeleton, in pieces, didn't say a word. Naruto made his way outside of the ruins and made it to the outside parts of the village. He placed the wooden sword down on the ground, his palms on top of the bottom half of the handle, as he rested his body's weight on it; taking a deep breath. He took in the fresh air, closing his eyes to remember some of the memories he had made while he was here, in Uzushiogakure, training everyday, occasionally leaving the village and into the jungle to hunt for food; which he considered training as well.

]]] Flashback: First Encounter [[[

The skeleton dashed at Naruto, the Uzumaki blade over the skull, as he lashed down onto Naruto's head. Naruto pulled out a kunai with his shinobi reflexes and clashed the small blade against the sword. A few seconds of struggle wore off as the skeleton leaped back. It straightened itself and went back for more swings at the blonde shinobi. Naruto was prepared this time, countering the swings of the blade with the sharp kunai he gripped tightly. Small sparks flew out as the metals clashed, the friction between the two metals fierce, before Naruto finally saw an opening. He clashed his kunai against the skeleton's blade. Locked in contact, the skeleton struggled to get his blade off. Naruto took the opportunity to kick the reassembled bones in the chest, causing it to fly across the white reality. The skeleton recollected itself in midair and landed back on the floor with ease. It looked up at Naruto, it's yellow, pointed, pupils staring at the blonde shinobi. Naruto was beginning to sweat, his handle of the kunai loosing up from the dampness of his palm. The skeleton pointed the blade at Naruto's direction before stabbing it onto the white floor.

Naruto stared at the skeleton for a few seconds before letting his tension ease up; feeling the skeleton's assault was done, for now. The skeleton looked at Naruto and spoke.

"A small trail before I test you, young Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes furrowed down as he answered back with a question.

"How do you know my name...? What're you anyway...? A skeleton that talks..? Where are we..? Test, trials...? What the hell is going on...?!"

"You mean you do not know?"

Naruto slowly shook his head.

"I am what the past Uzumakis have used to learn the ways of the Uzumaki clan, and the Uzumaki legendary blade. I am the spirit of the past Uzumaki who was the wielder of our clan's blades. I am, what we like to call, the "Hero's Shade"."

Naruto, not knowing what the reason was, stood in awe in front of the skeleton. The skeleton, noticing Naruto's bewilderment, continued to elaborate a bit more.

"I do not like to waste much of time, so I'll make this quick. I am the Hero's Shade. I was killed in the last Shinobi War, in which I'm sure you know our clan was close to completely being wiped out from."

Naruto cringed at the heavy truth. Maybe it was because he was killed in the war, or maybe it was because he was already dead, but the way he spoke with such apathy about their shared clan made Naruto depressed. Ignoring Naruto's glum look, the Hero's Shade continued.

"The Hero's Shade is a technique passed down the Uzumaki Clan leader to leader, in order to teach the next leader everything they need to know about the clan's techniques, as well as the properties and significance of this blade."

Naruto eyes the blade up and down, getting a good look at the blade before returning his vision to the Hero's Shade.

"To activate this technique, the blood of an Uzumaki must be poured on to the bone remains of the past leader, the leader having this technique already set to be present after they die. Your blood was dropped on to my remains...Naruto. The heavy reality is no other Uzumaki walks Uzushio's grounds anymore except you. However, I'm not just giving you our legendary blade nor will I hand you the techniques without seeing if you are worthy."

Everything was laid out on to the table. It all sounded so complex an unreal, but once Naruto thought about it all, he threw his caution to the wind. He looked at the Hero's Shade, put his fist up towards his direction, and spoke with a gutsy tone.

"I'll prove myself. I'm an Uzumaki after all!"

A fox-like grin appeared across his face. His whisker marks stretched outward as he flashed his teeth at the past spirit. The Hero's Shade glared at Naruto for a few seconds before pulling the sword out of the white floor.

"Then grab your blade and let your test begin...!"

Naruto sweat dropped before stuttering out a few words.

"I, uhm... I don't know kenjutsu, to any extent..."

The skeleton dropped his battle stance and glared at Naruto. With no face, only a skull, one would think it was hard to see the expression of the Hero's Shade but it's pupils showed it all.

"You know no form of kenjutsu and yet you want to hold this blade...? Fool... Don't waste my time! You are not a worthy Uzumaki...!"

Naruto grew angry at what the Hero's Shade said. Until recently, he didn't know how special his clan was. He didn't make the connection that his parents, at least one, was an Uzumaki. He wanted to be even more proud of his surname than ever before. Naruto clenched his fists and growled back.

"I'll learn! If it's or my clan, I'll learn! What kind of teacher are you?! Gimmie a blade! I'll show you how proud of an Uzumaki I am! I'll surpass all the clan leaders before me!"

The Hero's Shade's pointed, yellow, pupils widened before dwindling back down in the empty sockets. It walked over to the side and slowly shoved it's bone hand through the white reality around them and pulled it back in holding a wooden sword. It turned to Naruto and threw the sword at him.

"You get a child's training sword..."

A heavy condescending tone mixed sarcasm was in the Hero's Shade's voice as he got in it's battle ready stance. It lunged at Naruto who had grabbed the wooden sword sulkily and began to test, train, and teach Naruto on the basics of kenjutsu as well test his will to see if he was worthy.

]]] Flashback: Chakra Affinities ]]]

Two months had passed since Naruto had started his kenjutsu studies and Naruto was deemed one third worthy.

" One third...?! What the hell? What kinda bullshit is that?! I learned kenjutsu, and I'm good at it. You said it yourself! "You've picked up kenjutsu quickly and you've shown excellent skills in advancement in it, Naruto." That's exactly what you said!"

Naruto was flailing about in the white reality he was in. Naruto had trained for two months in the art of kenjutsu. The Hero's Shade would become destroyed and return back to it's pile of bones, it's hand was gripped around the sword so tight, people would think it was apart of it, whenever Naruto would get exhausted and rest, sleep, or go out to hunt and eat. To bring it back, Naruto would drop a small amount of his blood on the skull of the last Uzumaki Clan leader, once more finding himself in the reality to continue his training.

"I said you were good at kenjutsu. That's not the only part of the test, Naruto."

"What test?! The kenjutsu test?!"

"No! The test to prove you're worthy. You know kenjutsu, only because I taught you and I'm sure that's cheating, but now there are two more parts of the test. Ninjutsu and another form of jutsu. We're starring the ninjutsu part now. Seeing how you excel in this field, I don't think we'll be here for months."

Naruto puffed his cheeks in anger as he walked around in circles, throwing his hands up mumbling before finally giving in and starting his next test.

"Even though I taught you kenjutsu, I'm sure you know these tests also teach you along the way."

"Yeah...?"

"Now we're going to work on your chakra affinity and ninjutsus. What's your affinity?"

"My what...?"

Naruto tilted his head in a puzzled manner. The Hero's Shade grew a dark glare before rephrasing his question.

"...Your chakra element...?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm sure it's wind."

The Hero's Shade shook it's head. He lifted his hand up into the air and held his fingers together as a piece of paper formed in between his fingertips. He handed it to Naruto.

"Hold that in between your fingers. This will allow me to see your affinity."

"I told you, it's wind!"

"You're an Uzumaki. It can't be wind. Uzumakis all have an affinity with water. And even if you did have another element instead, it's very, very rare to have wind. Only a select few shinobi have ever had it. I've heard a certain amount of wind users actually formed together and made a small clan. They were strong, with their wind style, but even they were soon gone. All of them."

Naruto, still holding the paper, looked sad and questioned the skeleton a bit more.

"Then why do I have wind...? What happened to that clan...?"

'Blonde hair Blue eyes. Lightly, very lightly matches the description of...them. But he's an Uzumaki, his blood is the same as mine. But no red hair. He claims to have wind, but I'd he's an Uzumaki, he should have water too. If my guess is right, he may have both and be part of that clan...'

The Hero's Shade finished his thoughts out loud, accidentally letting Naruto hear it's words.

"There must have been a mix between our clan and theirs...without anyone knowing..."

Naruto tilted his head.

"A mix...? Are you talking about me...?"

The Hero's Shade ignored Naruto, but Naruto only pressed further.

"You're talking about me...aren't you...?"

The Hero's Shade grew angry and shouted at Naruto, startling him.

"I don't know! I was died way before anyone you know's time. I can't say anything... Now, focus some chakra into the paper. If it ignites, you have fire. I know it's not possible. If it dampens or gets wet, you have water. I'm sure you have it, you're an Uzumaki. If it turns to dirt and crumbles, earth. Unlikely. If it splits in two, you have wind. Very unlikely..."

Naruto nodded and focused chakra into his fingertips. The paper split in two. Naruto smirked and looked at the Hero's Shade.

"See?! Told ya!"

The Hero's Shade glared at the piece of paper for a few seconds. He turned to Naruto and spoke softly.

"Well, I guess you do have wind. What makes it even better is, I know, for a fact, you have water too. You have two affinities Naruto. You have to learn how to bring it out."

Naruto was in awe. Jumping around, excited he could use water techniques. As he was flailing about, the Hero's Shade mumbled to itself.

"I have to teach him his second affinity. It's good and bad that he has two. I won't be able to teach him chakra manipulation. With that his wind and water affinities would be powerful, but I have to waste that time teaching him water... Also I have to teach him his Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai. If i teach him that I can't cover the chance of him having a Kekkei Genkai to mix water and wind... Well, I hope he picks them up somewhere else. I can only teach him so much..."

The Hero's Shade settled Naruto down. With the gracefully movement of his hand, a river appeared next to them. He motioned Naruto to walk over to the river with them.

"I'm gonna teach you how to get that water affinity out. It's easier to do it with water nearby for beginners. Later, you'll be able to form water from the air around you.

Naruto's eyes widened. He was stoked to have two affinities. The Hero's Shade told Naruto to stand on the river and focus his chakra into his feet and then into the water and then to pull the water up his body, and out his mouth.

"Shoot water out of your mouth, like a fountain. It's the easiest way to start learning."

Naruto tried for a few minutes before he started to feel something swish around inside his stomach.

"Whoa! I feel water in my body! It's coming up!"

Naruto opened his mouth to fire water out, but due to his lack of skill and knowledge on Suiton, Naruto choked on the water and began to freak out. He couldn't breathe, but thankfully the Hero's Shade chopped Naruto's neck and stopped the water from coming up his feet, into his body, and into his throat.

"You almost drowned yourself from the inside... Start again..."

]]] Flashback: Fuuinjutsu [[[

About another month had passed and Naruto had learned Suiton and very basic Suiton techniques. He learned how to bring out his wind release with his chakra better as well as his water, but he was never told about his chances of a fusion Kekkei Genkai or chakra manipulation. Instead, the final month was spent on learning the Uzumaki Clan's incredible fuuinjutsu skills, the Kekkei Genkai their clan held.

"Now, do you understand the great power fuuinjutsu has?"

"Yes!"

"Understand the immense power Uzumakis have with fuuinjutsu? We were the best with it. It was our ability. We have a strong life, which lets us live healthy and longer. Our chakra is far stronger. These all relate to the use of fuuinjutsu. Our clan has a mastery over the sealing dimension. I've taught you the basics and you know where the library is. You can learn the rest of your seals there. But, listen to me. Do not, under any circumstances except vast large ones, the very... 'dark' sealing techniques we have. Don't meddle with those..."

Naruto nodded his head in compliance. Throughout the course of that final month, he had learned basic seals was well as seals that could stop any man or beast. The immense power deals had was beyond Naruto's knowledge until now. He learned how to seal people's ninjutsu, chakra, memory, and many other obscure things away. Each with a significant power. He also learned how important the Uzumaki blades were.

"These blades not only enhance your power and chakra, but they also have powers within them. However these powers are unlocked when the blades, or in this case, the blade feels your power. It'll all be clear as you move on."

"Yeah... So, that reminds me. Where is the other blade?"

"...From what I remember, during the attacks on Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure, our second leader gave the second Uzumaki blade to Senju Hashirama, the first Hokage, to protect. Not only were we wanted dead, but our clan's power and secrets were wanted too. So, my guess Konoha has the second blade hidden. Calm down, though...I really don't think you can use two blades, let alone two Uzumaki blades."

"Hey! That's so not true! I coul-"

"Show me the seals for the sealing of a beast!"

Naruto straightened up and began performing fuuinjutsu signs.

]]] Present Day [[[

Naruto let out a soft chuckle as he opened his eyes slowly. The memories of his hard work made him proud. He had accomplished so much in the past four months that he couldn't wait to put them into action. He felt like he was ready for the blade of the Uzumaki clan. To see his friends and loved ones again. To prove everyone how wrong they were about him.

Naruto pulled the wooden stick out of the dirt ground and made his way back into the ruins, where the Hero's Shade was. Naruto walked over to the skull remains, but his thumb and dropped a bit of his blood on top of the skull. A flash of white blew throughout the room and when Naruto opened his eyes, the Hero's Shade was standing there, Uzumaki blade in hand.

"So... What's my progress so far Hero-san? It's been hell of a few months, about four I think."

The Hero's Shade stated at Naruto before sticking the sword into the white floor; his hand gripped around it. His view became distant, as if he was listening for something or sensing for something.

"Uhm...Hero-san...? What's going on?"

"...Naruto... You've completed three out of three parts of the test I had for you. You've proven you really an Uzumaki, worthy of the name. Just, one more final test... To prove and show something not many people have... It's sort of a selfish exam, but I need to see if you have this..."

"What is it? Is it another history exam on the Uzumaki clan...? Please... I can't retain years of history..."

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly before his visage grew confused. He stared at the Hero's Shade as it walked down to where it was first at. It sat down, stabbed the sword into the ground and the alternate reality faded away. Naruto called out to it in confusion and worry.

"Hey! What's my next test...?!"

As Naruto walked over to the remains of the past Uzumaki leader, a loud, earth-shaking, explosion was heard and felt. Naruto dropped the wooden and fell over onto the ground. The floor shook as the pillars wobbled. The ruins were letting dust fly everywhere as the explosion subdued. Naruto jumped up, cleaned himself off. His jumpsuit jacket was dirty so he took it off and threw it on a giant piece of the roof. He picked up the wooden sword and ran to where the explosion was heard.

'What the fuck was that...?! There's no way anyone else is here... The second test can wait, I need to see what's going on...!'

Naruto's thoughts raced through his mind as he raced down the ruins, out the village, up the crater, and towards the outside where the explosion came from.

]]] Site of explosion [[[

Naruto raced through the forests pathways, cutting off the leaves of the branches that hung low to his face with his wooden sword. He ran out of the forest and came into the clearing to see two men in black cloaks with red clouds all around the cloaks. One man was hunched down forward, his entire left side of his body revealed from the cloak as it was torn off; probably for comfortability issues. He had slicked back white hair and he held a large, scythe that had three curved blades, each growing a bit smaller than the one before; and was held together with his arm by a rope for easy access. The man had his tongue out like a dog, thirsty for hunger, but Naruto had a sick feeling he was thirsty for something else.

The second man was tall and looked sturdy. His posture was still, but it was hard to tell. He was covered in the same cloak, just not torn, and also covered his entire face with a ninja mask that only revealed his eyes. His eyes sent shivers down Naruto's eyes. He had seafoam green eyes, like the color of paper money, and they strangely complimented the man's dark, mahogany-colored skin. The creepiest part about the man was that Naruto could swear he could see random parts of the man fidget as if something was moving inside his own body and skin. The two men were quickly deducted to be Akatsuki members, and that caused Naruto to grow angry. He grit his teeth in anger an turned his vision to see who they were trying to kill this time.

To Naruto's right, he could see a woman. She looked to be older than Naruto, but was in her early womanhood years. She had blonde hair, not as bright as Naruto's, but more faded, that ran down her back up to her shoulder blades. It was all held back in a single knot-like ponytail. Thick lumps as they went down the knot. She wore black shinobi tights as well as a black right shinobi shirt that was covered with an armor-like chest piece. She was on her knees on the floor and on further examination, past the blood, scratches and other physical wounds on her, Naruto could see how beautiful the woman looked. He didn't get a good look at her eyes, but could see her fair skin; behind all the wounds.

The man with white hair jumped and leaped forward at the woman who was on the floor, defenseless. He shouted at her as he fought his gigantic scythe down on her head.

"Your time's run out! Time to die motherfucker! More trouble than you're worth!"

As the man came down with brute force, ready to tear the woman apart, Naruto dashed forward and thrusted his wooden sword in between the scythe's blades, to stop them from touching the woman, as yelled at the man.

"Akatsuki bastards!"

The man was up in the air, his body vertically afloat as he stared at Naruto before pulling his scythe back, this leaping backwards. He landed right next to the tall quiet man and shouted at his partner.

"You said this place was abandoned, who the fuck is he?!"

The green-eyed man furrowed his eyes down as he examined Naruto, but stayed quiet as he thought for a second.

"He looks familiar..."

The man's gruffly voice was low and deep. The man's voice scared Naruto slightly as they both looked intimidating to begin with, but they both sounded crazy as well. Naruto regained his posture and jumped in front of the woman. The woman's eyes squinted down as she tired her best to get Naruto out of the fight.

"...Mo..Move it kid... You're gonna get...ki-killed...!"

The woman coughed up blood as she started to breathe heavier than before. Naruto could feel the pain in her voice and tightened his grip on the wooden sword he spent four months training with. He grit his teeth and looked at the Akatsuki members and spoke.

"No way... You're in no condition to fight, and plus... I've got a score to settle with these bastards. I've fought against Akatsuki members before..."

Naruto's wild tone and words hit the tall quiet man like inspiration. His eyes widened as he remembered what one of his partners said to another partner in his group. He mouthed the words silently to himself beneath his mask.

"The one who barks loudly..."

Before he could say anything, the white-haired man had leaped forward, a sick smile on his face, and began to slash at Naruto with speed that was shocking to Naruto.

'How the hell can he swing that huge scythe so fast?!'

Naruto was barely managing to keep up, countering the blade's swings with his wooden sword that was cracking with every impact it made with the man's red, white, and black scythe.

'Damn...! My sword... I need to find an opening, fast...! Or at least make one...'

The man continued to rapidly swing his scythe at Naruto, laughing maniacally as he did so, before his giant weapon made contact with Naruto's body.

'Got'cha kid... You're done now...'

The white-haired man grew a sick smile that stretched itself across his face as he saw his weapon pierced the blonde shinobi's skin. The smile faded into a look of shock and anger when the body of the blonde poofed away in smoke.

"What the fuck...?! Shadow clone...?!"

The dark-skinned man yelled at his partner from behind to warn him.

"Hidan! Above you!"

The man named Hidan looked up to see Naruto coming down at him in an incredible speed. Naruto was coming down fast from the sky. He flung the wooden sword down at Hidan who put his scythe in front of him to deflect the blunt object from hitting him, causing the wooden sword to break in two on impact, but looked up to see the blonde shinobi coming down with an orb of blue energy. Naruto formed a Rasengan in the air and was coming down with the Rasengan facing Hidan first.

"Rasengan!"

Naruto crashed down, his Rasengan hitting the ground as it shattered it to pieces before exploding and creating a small explosion and crater where Hidan was. The smoke cleared out and Naruto saw that Hidan had leaped away from his attack in the nick of time.

Hidan was standing next to his partner. He was about I charge back at Naruto, but was stopped by his partner.

"Hold on Hidan. We need to go..."

"What the hell?! No! We can take'em!"

"He's in the book... We're not here to fight two of them, let alone...him... Not now anyway."

The man gave his partner a death glare and that caused the psychotic white-haired ninja to calm down. They looked at the blonde shinobi standing before them, panting, trying his best to protect their target. In an instant, the two Akatsuki members disappeared, leaving Naruto with the blonde-haired woman.

Naruto turned around and looked down at the woman. His serious expression, in a flash, changed to a fox-like grin as he spoke.

"Well that was close, huh? As much as I had a fight to pick with them, I'm glad they left. I'm exhausted from my training and I don't know how much I could have taken! Ahaha!"

Naruto began to laugh as the woman stated at her savior in confusion. He was so warm to complete strangers. She became even more confused when he bent down to lift her up. He grabbed her hands and put them on his shoulders as be pulled her up. The sudden contact caused the woman to faintly blush. She was so mesmerized at the sheer stupidity of the blonde.

'He's getting so close to a complete stranger! What's wrong with him?! I won't kill him, but someone else would! Who does this...?'

Naruto lifted her up and began to question her health.

"You alright? You can walk?"

"...Ye-Yeah...I can walk..."

"Well, you better leave back to where you came from. Those guys might come back. It could be trouble you know."

The woman grew slightly angry at the boy's tone. Who was he to tell her what to do? He got lucky, that was all. The woman faintly pouted, pulled herself off of Naruto's shoulders and turned them around to the complete opposite side of Naruto, her back at him. As she turned around and pushed him off, Naruto grabbed her knotted single ponytail and as she walked forward he slowly let it all fall and slide through his hand. The woman felt his hand grace through her hair and she turned around to face him, yanking her hair away from him. She turned to glare at him. Naruto laughed lightly before sheepishly apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I've been here for a few months now, training and stuff and I just haven't seen a girl in a while, especially one as cute as you, ya know?"

He let out an innocence laugh again that showed he was being honest and not in the least but flirty. The woman could feel herself getting slightly flustered at the strangers words. She composed herself before speaking.

"...Thanks for the save. I think I'll take your advice and head back to where my village is... Thanks again... Uhm..."

Naruto smiled at her before putting a thumb to his chest and proudly saying his name.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The woman bowed, thanked him and disappeared in a split second.

"She looked pretty beaten up, hope she'll be alright going back..."

Naruto shrugged his worries off and turned to pick up his broken sword. He cringed as he looked at the sword; worried about what the Hero's Shade would say. He took a deep breath before heading back to the ruins of his clan's village to speak to the Hero's Shade once more to finish his final test and get the Uzumaki blade.

]]] Uzushiogakure Ruins [[[

Naruto walked to the skull remains of the Hero's Shade, bit his thumb and dropped a bit of his blood on top of the skull. He closed his eyes, waiting for the blinding light to come before appearing in the alternate reality. After a few seconds of not hearing or feeling anything, Naruto opened his eyes to see he was still standing in his reality. Confused, he dropped another droplet of blood on top of the skull. Same thing, nothing happened.

Naruto became worried and began to call out to the Hero's Shade.

"Hero-san...?! What's wrong...? What about my final test...? Di...Didn't I prove myself yet...?!"

Naruto became slightly worried that he didn't pass and couldn't make it to the final test. He closed his eyes and bit his lips in anger. He felt tears welling up. The thought of failing his clan hurt him like nothing had hurt him for a long time. In that very second of weakness and pain, Naruto heard a small clattering sound. He opened his eyes to see the skeleton's hand had fallen off the handle of the Uzumaki Clan leader's blade. Naruto's eyes widened as everything all came to him.

"...My second test... That was it... Wasn't it...?"

A small smile crept onto Naruto's face. He leaned down, picked up the blade of his clan.

"I'll make you all proud... I'll make sure you all see how worthy I really am."

**Chapter 4**

**The Hero's Shade**

_Please take a second to review! It means alot to me!_

_Things are starting to pick up. I have the storyboard set up and I'm making adjustments along the way. Hopefully you'll all like it. Also, I skimmed over Naruto's Fuuinjutsu training mainly because I didn't want to spoil anything. Everything will be explained later on._

_Until next time!_


	5. Reunion in Kumo!

_Chapter 5! I know! It took about a whole month before this got uploaded! I'm sorry, not really. I have an explanation. My entire computer went haywire and I had to fix it myself. It got fixed and all, but I lost 3/4 of my files, and that includes this chapter and many other chapters for this story and others. No, I didn't have it on my harddrive... But! I had it on my Google Drive, but even then, it was incomplete. I had like 3 paragraphs in the file on my Drive and I had to rewrite all of this. It still wouldn't have taken a whole month to write, but I have LOTS of files in my Google Drive and I was too lazy to search through all of them. So my explanation? I was lazy..._

_Anyway! Here's Chapter 4 of Naruto's Legacy!_

_It's been a while, so review at the end of the chapter! Also I have two new stories up that I'd love for you guys to check out if you'd like!_

**Chapter 5**

**Reunion in Kumo!**

]]] Uzushiogakure Ruins [[[

Naruto picked up the Uzumaki blade after he put his jacket back on. He walked to the exit of the meeting room, stopped, and turned around to get one last look at the skeleton remains. A small smile formed on his face. He turned to walk out, waving into the air, not looking back. He made his way to the Uzumaki Library where he found his clones working hard just as they were when he first came into the library. He made sure to dispel the clones, gaining the knowledge, at night so he could recover his chakra as well as let the mass amount of knowledge sink in before setting them back out the next day as he worked with the Hero's Shade.

"Guys, we're done here. It's time to move on. Grab whatever scrolls you think will become useful to us, seal them, and dispel."

The clones nodded and went off, scurrying to gather useful scrolls with techniques he could continue to learn and master as well as other forms of information. They dispelled, leaving a large, neat pile of books and scrolls in front of Naruto. Naruto formed a few hands signs before a large scroll appeared in front of him, one a bit similar to the scroll he stole as a kid that contained the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"Just one of many fuuinjutsu techniques and seals I learned..."

A faint smile appeared on his face before he let it fade away as he sealed the many forms of parchments away into the large scroll. Picking the large scroll up, Naruto wrapped it around his back before taking off out of the ruins to the edge of the island of Uzushiogakure.

After a while, Naruto came to the edge of the island. The smell of sea salt was mixed with the scent of fresh air. Naruto took it all in, closing his eyes in the process. His eyes abruptly opened up as a thought came rushing to him.

'How am I supposed to get off the island...?'

Naruto clamped his mouth together in frustration as he began to pace back and forth. It was time for him to continue his training elsewhere. He proved he was a true Uzumaki. He was still banished, but he felt like the world was open for him to roam for the time being; if only he could leave the island.

As he paced back and forth, the loud sound of water splashing broke his train of thought. Naruto turned his head over to the sea to see the serpent he had defeated swimming around the island. Naruto stared at the serpent before violently shaking his head. He let out a small laugh at the foolish idea that crept into his mind. He continued to pace, but that was short lived when the serpent splashed out of the sea. Naruto fell backwards onto his rear in fear as the giant sea beast was looming over him.

Naruto stared in fear for a few minutes, his eyes meeting with the beast's. The beast lowered it's head down onto the island, destroying a bit of the ground from the weight of it's head. The thought came back to Naruto who stood up, and gingerly walked towards the head of the sea serpent.

"...Yo-You're...not gonna try to eat me...right? We're all cool now...?"

The beast stayed in it's position, slowly growing restless at Naruto's fear before it let out a shriek. Naruto, who understood the beast's patience was wearing thin, leaped onto the head of the beast.

"Alright! Sorry! I'm ready... Let's head to...uhm..."

Naruto thought for a few minutes. He wanted to say Konoha. He wanted to go back, he really did, but, for some odd reason, he felt like traveling around the world a bit more. What was the reason? He didn't know. He wasn't saying the banishment was a good thing, but it did allow him to go anywhere he wanted without legal issues.

'I miss everyone in Konoha, I really do, but let's travel a bit more. It'll be better for all of us. It's still too early for me to go back...'

It was final, Naruto decided he would travel just a bit more before trying to visit his loved ones back in Konoha. Without knowing why, Naruto shouted out his destination.

"Let's head to Kumogakure!"

Naruto's eyes furrowed down as he thought about his choice of destination. Before he could say or think about anything else, the serpent lifted it's head up, turned around and began to swim towards the Land of Lightning with intense speed.

]]] Land of Lightning [[[

After a few hours of traveling, the serpent landed near the edge of the southeastern edge of the Land of Lightning. Naruto hopped down off of the giant sea serpent and landed on the ground. He turned to face the serpent.

"So, you're like an Uzumaki serpent or something?"

The serpent stared Naruto, no fierce look or killing intent, but a look of neutrality. Naruto smirked before waving the serpent off and went forward on his next destination. He walked down the sandy beaches of the Land of Lighting and made his way to the upper mountains where Kumogakure was located. As he slowed his pace down, nearing the entrance to the large village, Naruto began to wonder why he had decided to visit this place.

'Oh...maybe it was because of her... The woman I saved from the Akatsuki. She did wear a Kumo headband. I may have just unintentionally thought of Kumogakure.'

As Naruto returned to reality, he found himself at the bridge that led people into Kumogakure. He looked forward to see people entering the village, one by one showing their passports and papers to the guards at the front of the bridge.

Naruto walked forward and was greeted by two Kumo shinobi. They wore a light purple long sleeve shirt with a white one sided vest that showed they were Chunin or higher. The man on the left glared at Naruto after he saw the large scroll on his back.

"State your business in Kumo."

Naruto became alert, standing even more upright than usual. He stared at the guard and began to stammer out incoherent words.

"Business? Uhm, uh..well...you see..."

"Hurry up boy!"

The man on the right decided to help his partner in scaring the blonde shinobi.

"Well, I just came...to visit...?"

Naruto's response was uncertain. He didn't know why he was here, or what he was supposed to say. He knew he wasn't allowed into other villages, Konoha didn't have relations with, without permission and a legal passport, but he wasn't a Konoha shinobi.

The two men scanned Naruto before asking him a few more questions.

"Are you a shinobi?"

"Uhm, well...define shinobi..."

"...Are you asking for trouble smart-ass?!"

"No! It's just... I am a shinobi, but at the same time... I don't think I am... Legally at least..."

The man on the left became puzzled. He slightly tilted his head as he stared at Naruto.

"...What's your name? And the village you're from? I'll look up your public shinobi profile."

"Oh, okay. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm...from...Konohagakure..."

The man peered at Naruto, his eyebrow hitched up slightly, obviously aware of Naruto's uncertain and depressed tone. He formed a hand sign and in a puff of smoke, out came a folder that had Naruto's name on it. He put his finger on top, releasing some chakra that opened the folder. The man let out a small gasp as he stared at Naruto's public profile. His mouth was agape as he gawked at the folder.

"Oi, you okay? What's wrong with this kid's profile?"

The other man glared at Naruto before he turned over to his friend to see Naruto's profile.

"What the hell...? Exiled...?"

Naruto heard the word and cringed. He dropped his head down and gingerly peered over his back to see the other people around him murmuring about him. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh before speaking up to the guards.

"Yeah... I was from Konoha, but now I'm exiled so I'm not legally a shinobi to a certain village. So I only came here cause I don't really have anywhere I need to be or go. I don't need a passport right...?"

The two guards stared at Naruto before turning to each other to discuss the situation.

"So, what do we do? He's right about some of that stuff, but, he's exiled. No one's been exiled from their village without not being marked as an S-Class Missing Nin. He's clear of that, but he's exiled. It's been like, what, at least fifty years since this?"

"Yeah... It's strange. He must've done something to have been banished, but obviously something that didn't mark him as a full criminal..."

"So..."

"...Let's send a word to Raikage-sama himself. It's a strange situation. It'll be best if he chooses what to do with the kid."

"Right."

The two men turned back around and told Naruto what their plan was and asked him to stand aside from the bridge as to let the others pass by from both sides.

]]] Raikage's Mansion [[[

"Raikage-sama. These are the construction papers you need to go through. The left district inhabitants need more room to build, so they're requesting the mountain to be cut."

A large, well built, dark skinned, man turned his head slightly to his right and thanked the woman that handed him files.

"Ah, okay. I'll review them in a bit when Mabui returns."

He turned his face forward and looked at a girl with light blonde hair who was standing in front his desk.

"Continue your report Yugito."

"Hai. As I was saying, after I traveled through the desert of the Lighting country, I neared the edge. I had heard of Akatsuki appearing around the edge of the Fire country so I decided to cut through the sea. I boarded a ship, a cargo ship, and I went southwest for a bit. As I traveled in the boat, I heard that Akatsuki were spotted near an uninhabited island. I left the boat and entered the village to see if it was true. Th-"

"You did what?! You went towards the Akatsuki?!"

Yugito put her hands forward, trying to calm the Raikage down.

"I could have taken them! I'm alive aren't I?"

The Raikage slammed his fist down, cracking the desk in the process.

"Barely! When you came back you were half beaten! Battered and bruised! You barely made it back here alive!"

Yugito turned her head to the side in anger. She spoke lightly to herself amidst her pout.

"I could've handled them myself... I didn't need his help..."

Her little claim didn't go unnoticed by the Raikage who pressed her further.

"Help? From who?"

Yugito turned back at the Raikage and let out a small sigh.

"Right, as I was saying. I went towards the Akatsuki, we fought, and then a boy randomly showed up and defended me."

"Who was this boy?"

"He said he was Uzumaki Naruto. Uhm, sun-kissed blonde hair and azure-blue eyes. Stupid fox-like grin on his face even after fighting two Akatsuki members..."

The Raikage looked at Yugito, a tint of astonishment on his visage.

"He fought and defeated two of their members?"

"No, he fought them off. He would've died, but one of them called his partner off and fled after they got a good look of the boy. It seemed like they knew of him or something."

As Yugito finished her report, a woman entered the room.

"Raikage-sama, I have something you really need to look at."

Yugito and the Raikage tuned to look at the woman who had entered the room. She was about Yugito's height. She was a dark-skinned young woman with green eyes. She wore very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. She wore her light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face.

"Hm? So sudden Mabui?"

The woman named Mabui walked over to the Raikage's desk and handed him a note.

"What's this?"

"It's a letter from the bridge guards. They've got a problem they need your help to answer.

"What?! They bothered me for this?! Don't those idiots know why to do?!"

The Raikage was about to crumble the piece of paper, but Mabui reacted fast, knowing his intention and habits, and stopped him.

"Yes! They do know, however, this situation really does require you to oversee it."

The Raikage looked at Mabui, fully aware of her serious tone and look.

"Alright, alright. I'll look."

The Raikage read the note, his expression changing slowly into a look of disbelief.

"What the hell...? An exiled shinobi.. How long has it been since a shinobi was exiled and not jailed or marked a criminal?"

The Raikage asked his rhetorical question to no one in particular, but did get the attention of a light-blonde haired shinobi.

Yugito became indulged in the topic her leader and leader's assistant were talking about and leaned in to see what the paper had and what the situation was. She looked over and saw a picture of the exiled shinobi they were speaking of and her mind was instantly shaken. Her mouth agape and eyes a bit widened, she pointed at the picture at the bottom of the note.

"That's him!"

The Raikage and Mabui looked at Yugito confused.

"Who's him? You know this exiled shinobi, Yugito-san?", Mabui asked Yugito

"That's him Raikage-sama! That's Uzumaki Naruto! The shinobi who saved me from the Akatsuki!"

"This kid?!"

The Raikage's was in a state of disbelief.

"Yeah, but I didn't know he was exiled..."

Just as Yugito finished, a man with white hair walked in, his hands in his pockets, his face unamused.

"Raikage-sama."

The man's voice was low and flat. It didn't hold a single extra tone to it, and gave off the impression he didn't care much. The Raikage looked past Yugito to see the third person who entered his office.

"Darui. What is it?"

"The Konoha-nin who came here for the transfers of citizens are finished. They're on their way back home. They're heading out through the eastern exit. The bridge."

"The bridge...?"

The Raikage stared aimlessly at Darui, his mind somewhere else.

"Darui! Escort them out of the village and at the end of bridge and when you get there, get a boy named Uzumaki Naruto. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Bring him to me."

Without asking any questions the white-haired man bowed and turned around and left the office; mumbling about something being a drab.

Mabui turned back to the Raikage.

"What're you going to do? His intentions for being here, in Kumo, are questionable."

"We'll see..."

]]] Kumogakure [[[

The man named Darui leaped from building to building, making his way to the meeting room the Konoha-Nin were in. He entered and saw only Kumo ninja there.

"Where did they go?"

A woman who was piling papers looked up and answered.

"They just left. Shouldn't be too far Darui-san. Towards the bridge exit."

"Thanks."

Darui left the building and went down the village path towards the bridge.

After a few minutes of speed walking, Darui managed to catch up with the two shinobi from Konoha.

"Hey!"

The two shinobi heard a distinct voice call out and knew they should turn around. The two Konoha-Nin turned around to see Darui walking up to them. The first man had brown hair that was ruffled around. He wore a Konoha face armor and a regular high-class Jounin outfit. The second man wore a regular high-class Jounin outfit along with a regular Konoha headband that he had covering one of his eyes.

"Hm? Darui-san."

The white-haired man's voice was similar to Darui's except it was a bit muffled due to the mouth mask the man wore that covered his face up to his nose.

"Kakashi-san. Glad I caught you and Yamato-san. I'm here to escort you out of the village."

Kakashi and Yamato glanced at each other before Yamato spoke with a low voice.

"You don't need to Darui-san. We know how to leave back to our village..."

"Or is it just that Kumo and the Raikage don't trust us Konoha-nin?"

Yamato nearly choked on his own astonishment as he gave Kakashi a look of disbelief and anger that he was so blunt about everything. Kakashi on the other hand scratched his head as he let out a laugh that was followed by a small chuckle from Darui.

'These two are creepily similar in every way possible...'

"No, No, I actually need to pick someone up from the bridge and escort him back to the Raikage's office and he said that I might as well escort you out on the way."

Kakashi and Yamato nodded as they understood the common gesture.

"Alright then."

The three men set out to travel to the eastern bridge exit of Kumogakure.

Down at the bridge, Naruto was sitting on the ground, against a fence that was connected to the bridge. The large scroll he had strapped on his back elevated him up a bit, his posture in an awkward position as he was slouching on the ground. He had his Uzumaki blade on his stomach as he played with bits of grass in between his fingers.

Darui, Kakashi, and Yamato walked out to the edge of the bridge, a few inches past the guards.

"Well, if there isn't anything else you guys need."

"Right. Thank you."

Yamato and Kakashi turned and began to walk towards the lower region of the Land of Lightning. They had taken only a few steps when they heard Darui begin to look for the person he came for.

"Alright, now to find this kid."

Darui looked to his right and then to his left. He caught a small glimpse of bright yellow in the far corner of his eye. He turned around completely to face the fenced area, before the bridge, and saw Naruto sitting on the floor. He walked over to him.

"Excuse me, are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

As Darui asked his question, Naruto looked up, and Kakashi and Yamato stopped in their tracks.

"Yeah, that's me..."

Naruto's voice flew into Kakashi's and Yamato's ears as they heard, the now mature, and rougher, voice of Naruto. It had been a few months since they heard from Naruto so they weren't accustomed to the changes. Those who knew Naruto closely knew Naruto was doing fine and that he'd be back, but weren't sure why he didn't write or anything. Others thought he was gone for good; some grateful, some not, some uncaring. Only Kakashi, Tsunade and Yamato knew of Naruto's training; they just weren't sure when they would hear from him.

Naruto stood up, dusting the dirt off his rear as he looked at Darui for a reply.

Kakashi and Yamato turned around to see if Naruto was really actually here. They couldn't quite see who the person behind Darui was, but they could see the side of a fairly large scroll strapped to someone.

"I'm Darui of Kumogakure. I'm with the Raikage. He's requested to see you in his office to talk about the request you made to enter Kumo. Please follow me."

Darui turned and began to walk back into the village with Naruto following behind. As they left into the village, Kakashi and Yamato were desperately trying to see past the many travelers in their way, but they only managed to see a bit of blonde hair fly around out from the side of a sales merchant.

"That's Naruto...! Kakashi...that's Naruto! Here, in Kumo!"

"I know..."

Kakashi stared off into the distance.

"...Well?"

Kakashi closed his eyes at Yamato's question.

"This shouldn't even be pondered. Let's go back to Kumo and see Naruto...!"

With Kakashi's proclamation, the two set off back to see Naruto. Kakashi took the lead as they raced down the bridge and back into the village chasing after Darui and Naruto.

'It's been so long... Naruto...'

]]] Raikage's Mansion [[[

Darui and Naruto walked through a circular mansion, large and wide. It was built into a large mountain. The floor was a light purple, carpeted, and had windows on the side that should the village. Naruto was admiring everything he saw, and was staring at every little detail.

"...Whoa..."

A soft awe of admiration escaped his mouth as the two continued upwards through the spiral mansion. After some time, Naruto and Darui stopped in front of a pair of large double doors; it's mahogany brown color complimenting the purple carpet floor.

"Alright, beyond these doors is the Raikage in his office. Don't really know what's going on, but, you wanted into Kumo, so...here you are... Also, don't snap wise remarks at the Raikage. He'll end up snapping you."

Naruto began to sweat as he heard the advice from the carbon copy of his old sensei. He nodded and Darui pushed open the double doors and entered in first; Naruto standing behind him, outside the room.

"Raikage-sama, I've brought Uzumaki Naruto."

The Raikage, Yugito, Mabui, and three new people, that entered the room for their own accord, turned around and stared at the door. Darui moved to the right, his back against the wall, and Naruto gingerly walked in.

Naruto entered the room, eyeing everyone before looking all around him, admiring the mansion and office; noticing the defining difference in mansion and office compared to Tsunade's office. Naruto looked at the Raikage when he heard him speak.

"So, you're Uzumaki Naruto. I hea-"

The Raikage stopped speaking abruptly, alerting everyone, and stared at Naruto; his eyes narrowed.

'He looks so much like him... Could it be...?!'

"Raikage-sama?"

The Raikage looked at Mabui and then back at Naruto.

"Right, sorry. I heard you wanted to enter Kumo. Your public profile says you're a shinobi, but you're not with a village. Also, you remember Yugito, right?"

The Raikage turned slightly to Yugito who was standing next to another blonde haired woman who was silent. Naruto's eyes trailed towards Yugito.

"It's you! From the island! How're you doing? You left pretty battered and beat, ya know?"

Yugito became flustered at his remarks, feeling he was looking down on her, and began to act smug against his words.

"I don't know what you're talking about, kid. I was fine. I didn't need you're help."

"Oh...okay. Sorry. Heh, it's always been my natural instinct to help whoever was in need of help."

Naruto let a faint smile spread over his face. The Raikage was looking over the situation, thinking about how he was going to go about bringing up Naruto's banishment, but before he could, someone barged into his office.

"Naruto!"

Everyone turned and looked at the door to see Kakashi standing at the door with Yamato next to him. Shocked, and confused, they turned to Naruto. Two Konoha-nin knew the exiled shinobi who saved one of their Jinchuuriki.

Naruto's eyes slowly widened when he saw Kakashi and Yamato.

"Ka...Kakashi-sensei...?! Yamato-taicho...?!"

Just then, a woman and a man ran in behind them. They saw the two men inside the Raikage's office and began to panic.

"Raikage-sama! We're sorry! We tried to stop them, but they just ran down the halls!"

The Raikage looked at Naruto and then at Kakashi and Yamato.

"You three know each other?"

Naruto turned around and looked at the Raikage.

"Yeah... They're my sensei and captain, back when I was in Konoha."

"Konoha..."

Every Kumo shinobi thought about Naruto for a bit. He was a Konoha shinobi, and Konoha was known for having talented shinobi.

"Naruto, what're you doing here in Kumogakure?"

Naruto scratched his head as he answered.

"I don't really know. I just came for the sake of traveling to other hidden villages. I don't really have any place to go..."

Kakashi's expression softened when he heard Naruto's words. His words didn't go unnoticed by the Kumo-nin either. The Raikage stared at the back of Naruto's head, Mabui's expression grew softer, Darui looked down at the ground and Yugito's expression was as soft as Kakashi. She didn't know why, but she felt a bit more sympathy for the random kid than she should have. She figured it was just because he saved her. The other two women in the room didn't change much, but the third young teen took Darui's lead and stared at the ground; wondering what it was like to be banished and wondering what he did to be banished.

"So, did you go where I told you to go? Did you train?"

"Of course I did! I went to my clan's island and trained for months! It's all I did. I've gotten so much stronger than before! I think I could take even you on Kakashi-sensei."

A large grin spread over Naruto's face as he proclaimed his strength. Kakashi smiled under his mask, his signature one-eyed smile showing.

"So what the hell are you doing here?! You can't just barge into the Raikage's office like that!"

Everyone turned to the girl that just bursted out loud; anger fuming from her eyes. The girl was a dark-skinned kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes. She wore a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she wore like a bandanna. She also carried a long sword on her back.

The woman across from the redhead scolded her.

"Karui, relax. Don't be so rude."

The woman's voice was calm and collected. It held a string dignified tone, yet it sounded graceful at the same time.

"But they can't just barge in Samui-taicho! Come on..."

The woman named Samui closed her eyes and shook her head. Samui was a fair-skinned woman of tall stature who wore a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She had blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wore a very low-cut outfit which displayed her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appeared to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covered her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also had a tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back. Samui spoke once more.

"The blonde was brought here by Raikage-sama himself, and if the Konoha-nin know him, let them speak. We just came here for a report. This isn't our business. We don't know the situation of anybody."

Karui, defeated, turned and looked away; unwilling to let Kakashi, Yamato, and Naruto's presence slide. Ignoring the redhead's outburst, Kakashi continued.

"I really want to hear about your journey Naruto. And I want to see how much you've trained. One fight wouldn't hurt would it? I can get back to Konoha after the little spar. After all, we did finish our mission here earlier than expected. Let's go outside the village and into the forest nearby."

"There's a training ground right next to here. You can go there if you'd like."

Everyone looked at the Raikage, a look of confusion and disbelief on their faces. He simply sat down and looked through some papers. With his eyes never leaving the papers, he spoke.

"Darui, take them to the training grounds for their spar."

Darui understood what the Raikage was doing and nodded.

Kakashi thanked the Raikage for his kindness, tried to turn the offer down, not wanting to impose, but the Raikage was unnaturally insisting they had their spar in Kumo's training grounds. After a few minutes, Kakashi thanked him once more and the three Konoha-nin left to the training grounds.

Yugito turned to the Raikage and spoke.

"Raikage-sama, I'm going to go watch. I'm interested in the kid's abilities. He went against the two Akatsuki members."

With that she left, leaving Mabui and the three other Kumo-nin with the Raikage. The young teen turned to his team's captain and began to plead to go.

"Shut up Omoi, why would you want to see those loser Konoha-nin fight?! It's not like they're that great anyway."

The boy named Omoi was a young, dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wore a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards, and a black forehead protector. He had, and always was seen with, a thoughtful expression, as though in deep contemplation and sucking on a lollipop. He also carried a long sword on his back.

Omoi ignored his teammate's insults and continued his plea at his captain.

"Samui-taicho! Please?! You defended them, you only defend shinobi you know are powerful. You know that one-eyed dude has got something crazy goin' on! He's like Darui-senpai! Also-"

Samui let out a large sigh, completely unlike her, and it got Omoi's attention so he stopped. She turned to the Raikage and asked permission to go.

"So that was our daily report. If you don't have anything else for us, would you allow us to go and spectate their sparring match, Raikage-sama?"

"Go ahead."

With a bow, Team Samui left to go to the nearest training grounds; leaving Mabui with the Raikage.

"Raikage-sama, what are you doing? Allowing outside shinobi to fight here. Allowing a random, strange, exiled shinobi into the village. What is going on..?"

The Raikage looked at Mabui, a faint smug smirk on his face.

"I'm helping Kumo, and others involved. Don't worry so much Mabui. I know what I'm doing."

"Will we be going there as well then?"

"In a bit."

]]] Training Grounds [[[

Kakashi and Naruto walked to the middle of the training fields, with Darui and Yugito standing aside near the back. Just as Kakashi and Naruto stopped a few feet away from each other, Samui, Karui, and Omoi jumped out of the treetops, and landed besides the other Kumo-nin.

Kakashi and Naruto looked towards the Kumo shinobi who stood at the sidelines watching them, Yamato a few feet away from them. Naruto scratched his head, sweating a bit.

"So uh...why are you guys here?"

Yugito answered for her fellow ninja.

"Because we want to see what you got."

Yugito spoke with a smart tone, a hint of light anger in her attitude, which Naruto didn't understand. He turned back to Kakashi who was eyeing him, scanning him. Naruto's hair grew a bit longer, no where near as long as his father's, but long enough for small bangs to form a bit lower than his ears; a few strands of hair over his eyes.

'You're starting to look so much more like him...'

Kakashi let a faint smile curve under his mask, unnoticed by anyone. He looked down a bit more and could see the medium-sized scroll on his back and then the katana that was strapped on his back. It was an odd get up for Naruto. Kakashi had never seen Naruto use a blade and his curiosity piqued when saw the scroll on his back.

"So, Naruto. How was your training? How much has it done for you?"

Naruto grew a large smile on his face. He began to flail around, talking about almost everything that he learned and had happened to him; all at once. He talked about his sudden use and interest in kenjutsu, along with his second affinity, water.

"Although, I don't really know that many Suiton techniques, and my Futon jutsu list hasn't quite expanded. I learned alot about kenjutsu and trained in that. This scroll contains a lot of Futon, Suiton, and most importantly, many Fuinjutsu techniques my clan knew and many of them are forbidden to outsiders! They're extremely hard to learn so I've been having trouble, but I know I'll get it eventually. Also I've been trying to perfect my Rasengan, but it doesn't seem to be getting any stronger. It feels like it's at it's limit..."

Kakashi knew what the problem was and decided to asses the situation after their match. Naruto began to talk about other things that happened when he was in Uzushiogakure, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Naruto, I want to know everything about your time out of the village; I really do, but I don't think I should push my luck and time with the Raikage. I don't even know why he's allowing us to have a random spar in his village. I wish you could come back to Konoha and just tell me everything.. I really do..."

Naruto lowered his head, the sudden flashback of all his friends and the village came to him. He looked back up and let a faint smile creep on his face.

"It'd be nice to come back... I miss being a shinobi for a village, ya know? I've been away from people for a long time, and I think it's starting to take a toll on me. I miss the loyalty, the missions, the atmosphere, everything about a hidden village and it's duties that it has for it's shinobi; and I miss it all the most from Konoha... But, the council really won't let me back right now, huh?"

Kakashi shook his head, his eyes closed, taking in everything his student was saying.

"I'll be back soon. One day at least. It'll all work out, right?"

"Yeah..."

A long unsettling silence covered the training field even making the Kumo-nin feeling awkward and a bit cynical.

"Well, for now show me what you got, and then I'll teach, well tell you about, something that'll help with your Rasengan problem. Let's go, Naruto!"

Kakashi leaped back in an instant, alerting Naruto. He flipped in the air before he landed, a kunai in his hand. Naruto swung the giant scroll off his back and tossed it at a tree, where it landed with a thud before resting on the grass. He pulled the katana from his back, with no scabbard to hinder him from getting his blade ready in a battle position. Naruto gripped the blade with both hands, and held it a few inches away from his face. He stared at Kakahi for a few seconds before dashing at him. A small uplift of dirt jumped from the floor from where Naruto dashed at Kakashi and before it fell back onto the floor, Naruto had already clashed his katana with Kakashi's kunai. The two metals clanked against each other before Naruto pulled back and came back, swinging his blade down at Kakashi in every direction.

Kakashi blocked each swing with the precision, making sure not to underestimate Naruto as his speed at picked up since last he saw him. After a few attacks, Kakashi decided to go on the offensive. Pushing Naruto back, Kakashi threw the single kunai he had at Naruto to distract him. Naruto deflected the kunai with his blade with ease, but by the time he looked back at Kakashi, Kakashi was already charging at Naruto, his hand a bright blue and white.

"Lightning Blade!"

"Shit!"

Naruto dodged to the side in the nick of time. Kakashi was relentless, charging at Naruto with his hand. He drove Naruto back a few feet before Naruto leaped up into the air. He formed a shadow clone next to him and created a Rasengan with his hand. After the Rasengan was formed, the clone dashed down at Kakashi, it's blade ready to slash, but it was dispelled when Kakashi stabbed through it with his hand. He looked up to see Naruto coming down at him with a Rasengan fully charged in one hand, and a blade gripped in the other. Kakashi clapped his hands together, and spread the Lightning Blade from his right hand onto his right hand. He clashed his left hand with Naruto's Rasengan and gripped the pure black katana he had with his other hand. He grinned within his mask as he transferred his lighting throughout the blade and into Naruto. The grin faded and was replaced with a look of confusion when he saw the Lightning wasn't transferring. He looked at Naruto who had a fox-like grin on him as he spoke.

"You can't transfer any form of chakra through this katana. Only I can, because this isn't an ordinary katana... It's the katana my clan has passed down for generations and it's power and hidden abilities are nearly limitless!"

With that said, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin?!"

The smoke cleared away and it revealed Naruto standing across Kakashi on the river. Naruto threw his katana up into the air and formed a few hand signs.

"Suiton: Burēdo Mizu Surasshu!"

Water flew from the river and enveloped Naruto's hands. The Uzumaki blade came back down Naruto caught it. As soon as his hands touched the handle of the sword, the water left Naruto's hands and enveloped the blade; fitting itself on the bladed edge and forming into a cloak over the blade. Naruto lifted the blade up into the air and slashed down with force. The water flew off the blade in the form of the katana, bending inward from the velocity it was traveling at and as it neared Kakashi, the katana-shaped water split into a dozen more; all in the same shape and moving at the same piercing speed.

'So fast! I've never seen anything like that before...! Is it some sort of Uzumaki combination of ninjutsu and kenjutsu...?!'

Kakashi didn't have time to think any longer, he needed to get out of the way or he would be cut. He leaped as high as he could, barely avoiding the tip of the first water blade, a few strands of his hair being sliced off while he flipped in the air upside down. He managed to fly over the rest of the blades, but Naruto was lifting his blade up into the air once again; ready to send out another dozen water blades. He slashed his blade down as Kakashi was only a few inches from landing down from his back flip, but because the speed the water blades were going was extremely fast, they would pierce Kakashi before he landed. Naruto grinned, happy his hit was going to land. The water blades pierced into Kakashi's upside down form, and in an instant, Kakashi's form was replaced with a log that was sliced into pieces from the jutsu.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt a kunai on the back of his neck.

"You lose Naruto."

Naruto turned around to see Kakashi giving off his one-eyed smile with the kunai, that he felt, in his hand, by his side.

"No way! I'm not done yet! I've barely gotten a chance to show you what I've learned!"

Kakashi laughed softly before putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder as he spoke.

"I want to see more, but I don't think its best if we show off all of our moves in front of the Kumo-nin."

Naruto's eyes slightly widened as he realized his sensei was right. He nodded an affirmative before he strapped his sword back onto his back.

"But I did get better, right?"

"Absolutely. If hadn't gotten away from those water blades in time, I would've been dead. That technique was something else; never seen a jutsu like that before. Also, your speed has increased beyond my expectations, and your kenjutsu was a huge surprise. You've truly gotten stronger Naruto."

Naruto smiled at Kakashi, reveling in the praises. Just then , Yamato walked over to Naruto and Kakashi with Naruto's large scroll.

"Naruto! That was amazing! You're speed was amazing! Also, that Suiton jutsu...that was great. Never seen a jutsu like that before."

"Yamato-taicho! Thanks!"

Yamato smiled at Naruto, happy to see Naruto doing so well. He lifted Naruto's scroll up towards him.

"I'm guessing you have many Uzumaki secrets sealed in that."

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Some of the things in here are unreal! Things I've never thought about are in here! I really can't wait to train in them. My clan was amazing... That reminds me. Kakashi sensei, you said you could help me with my Rasengan. How?"

"I'll keep this short and simple. Naruto. The Rasengan is a powerful technique, but its incomplete."

"What?!"

Naruto was shocked. His signature technique was incomplete! He used it almost his entire life! It was powerful. It got him through many tough battles! How could it not be finished?! Even the Kumo-nin were slightly shocked that the powerful technique they just saw was incomplete.

"You need to complete the technique yourself Naruto."

"What?! Me?! No way! How can I do that...?!"

Before Kakashi could dive any deeper into the situation, the Raikage and his assistant appeared.

"Are you two done your little spar in _my _training ground in _my _village?"

The Raikage's attitude changed suddenly. Yamato and Kakashi could sense. There was no way the Raikage let them do all this. Konoha and Kumo were not even close. Something was up, but they just didn't know what.

**Chapter 5**

**Reunion in Kumo!**

_See you in the next chapter! Hopefully soon! I have two new stories so check them out if you like! Also don't forget to review!_


End file.
